The Huntress: Bis(s) zur Schlacht
by JulesPierce
Summary: Paige Caroll, eine Jägerin, ist völlig hin und her gerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen für Jacob Black, einem Werwolf, und ihren Pflichten als Jägerin. Zu glauben, dass sie Beide keine Chance hat versucht sie krampfhaft mit ihm befreundet zu bleiben, aber zum Schock aller anderen hat sich nicht nur Jacob auf Paige geprägt, sondern sie sich mit der gleichen Intensivität auf ihn.
1. Eine Kleinstadt namens Forks

Die Bäume und Berge der Olympic-Halbinsel schwand an meinem Auge vorbei. Leichter Regen prasselte gegen die Autoscheiben und verstärkte das kalte, nasse Gefühl in meinen Gliedern. Es war ein komisches Gefühl von Colorado Springs plötzlich in eine verregnete Kleinstadt zu ziehen, welche einfach nichts mit sich brachte außer schlechtes Wetter.

Ein großes Ortsschild was eindeutig darauf hindeutete, dass man die Stadt Forks erreicht hatte, ließ mich ein für alle mal klar machen, dass es kein zurück gab, aber hatte ich denn eine Wahl?

Tante Meg hatte hier einen besser bezahlten Job als Ärztin bekommen und hatte wesentlich mehr Zeit für Beth, welche momentan mit ihrer rebellischen Phase eine Art Elternteil brauchte. Und nach allem waren die drei Frauen alles an Familie was ich hatte. Obwohl Diana und ich natürliche Feinde waren, war sie für mich wie eine Schwester. Offiziell war sie meine Cousine und Tante Megs Tochter, aber mit Dianas 140 Jahren lag sie doch etwas über den Durchschnitt immerhin war Tante Meg gerade mal 34 Jahre alt.

Es war schon irgendwie ironisch. Niemand außer Tante Meg war in unserer Familie ganz und gar menschlich. Diana war eine wunderschöne 130 Jahre alte Vampirin, die aussah wie 18 Jahre, Beth, meine kleine Schwester mit erheblichen Stimmungsschwankungen, war gerade erst 16 Jahre alt und trotzdem gefährlicher als sonstige Teenager ihres Alters. Durch ihre Hexen-Kräfte hatte sie schon so einige Vasen durch die Gegend geworfen oder dramatisch Wind aufkommen lassen.

Alles was nur noch in der Formel fehlte war ich: Eine Vampir-Jägerin, die schneller, stärker und bessere Reflexe hatte als jeder andere Mensch. Wir waren also eine nette kleine Patchworkfamilie auf die etwas andere Art.

Ich blickte rüber zu Diana, welche wie immer mit einer Sonnenbrille und einem Halstuch um ihren Kopf konzentriert auf die Straße blickte.  
»Es gibt hier nicht ein kleines bisschen Sonne, Diana. Ich glaub du kannst deine Brille und Tuch abnehmen. Und mit deiner blassen Haut passt du hier perfekt rein.«, schmunzelte ich und blickte wieder gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass rote Augen hier wirklich verbreitet sind.«, sagte sie, konnte aber ein kleines amüsierte Grinsen nicht lassen.

»Also wenn es so ist, hab ich hier nicht viel zu tun.«

Sie seufzte und blickte mich mit einem abschätzigen Blick an als wir an einer roten Ampel hielten.

»Nur weil ein Vampir rote Augen hat, heißt es nicht, dass du ihn gleich umbringen musst.«

»Aber meist heißt es genau das.«

Diana seufzte erneut hoffnungslos und tippte mit ihren Finger auf das Lenkrad. Sie wusste, dass sie mich nicht davon abhalten konnte einen Vampir zur Strecke zu bringen, wenn er dabei war Unsinn zu machen.

Ich war nicht wirklich eine Jägerin, welche wie ein Bluthund jeden einzelnen Vampir ermordete, aber manchmal blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Und

Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Leute, welche durch ihre Kleinstadt gingen. Sie schienen so fröhlich und entspannt. Etwas was ich an ihnen beneidete.

Wir fuhren eine ganze Weile durch Forks hindurch bis wir in eine kleine unscheinbare Straße einbogen wo eine kleine abgelegene Villa stand. Vor ihr waren drei Umzugswagen aus dem immer wieder das Umzugsteam ausstieg um die Möbel ins Haus zu bringen.

Tante Meg stand davor und weißte sie genau ein. Cassie parkte zwischen meinem und Megs Auto.

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Ich hatte das Haus bis jetzt nur auf Bildern gesehen und ich wusste, dass es erst neulich renoviert wurde. Für mich sah es aus wie eine typische amerikanische Villa.

»Da hat sich Meg ja was schönes ausgesucht«, bemerkte Diana und musterte es gleichermaßen.

Ich hörte wie die Vögel im Wald hinter dem Haus und auf den Bäumen des Grundstücks ihr Lied spielten und der kleine Brunnen vor unserem Haus sein Wasserspiel platschte.

Es war eine schönes Familienhaus aus grauem Stein, dunkelblauem Dach, weißen Fenstern, einer wunderschönen roten Tür und einer netten Einfahrt. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass mir das Haus irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Als würde ich es kennen... Dann wurde es mir klar.

»Wie viel hast du Meg für ihr Traumhaus gegeben? Sie hat mir schon seit ich klein war von genau so einem Haus erzählt.«

Diana grinste mich an. Ich wusste es... Das war also ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk an sie gewesen.

»Ich werde gleich weiter fahren. Hab eine Verabredung mit Freunden.«, wechselte sie das Thema und startete erneut ihr Auto.

»Du hast Freunde? Hier?«, fragte ich skeptisch. Sie nahm ihre Sonnenbrille und Tuch ab und blickte mich nun mit ihren roten, aber wunderschönen Augen an. Ihr makelloses blasses Gesicht war wie immer bezaubernd und ihre vollen Lippen waren wie immer schön rosa. Wenn Diana ihre Kontaktlinsen trug, sah sie aus wie eine griechische Göttin. Vollkommen makellos und wunderschön. Es war kein Wunder dass jeder Typ ihr hinterher rannte.

»Du weißt so einiges nicht.«

Ich lächelte und stieg aus dem Auto. Diana und ihre mysteriösen Vampir-Kontakte. Ich hoffte für sie, dass sie kein Unsinn machten.

Ich nahm meine Tasche vom Rücksitz und mit dem Schließen der Türen fuhr Diana auch wieder los.

Ich winkte ihr noch nach als ich zu meiner Tante ging, welche mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sie hatte ihre langen braunen Haare in einen Zopf gebunden und trug ein dunkelblaues Top mit eine Jeansweste. Sie hatte ihre dunkle Lieblingsjeans an und klassische schwarze High Heels. Ich war erstaunt wie sie auf dem Schotter damit laufen konnte.

»Wo fährt Diana hin?«

»Zu Freunden, meinte sie.«, erklärte ich und lächelte sie an.

»Deine Sachen sind schon im Zimmer. Es ist das Zimmer am Ende des ersten Ganges. Hab dir einen Blick in den Wald reserviert.«, lächelte Meg mich an und wandte sich wieder zu den Umzugsteam.

Ich lächelte ihr noch dankend zu bevor ich ins Haus trat. Einige Umzugskartons lagen gleich im Eingang. Auf der rechten Seite war ein recht großes Wohnzimmer mit Zugang zur Küche und einer Tür zur Terrasse. Vor mir ging die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk. Unter der Treppe war eine kleine unscheinbare Tür, welche eindeutig die Besenkammer zu sein schien. Links von mir bildete sich ein Gang mit verschiedenen Türen. Wahrscheinlich Arbeitszimmer und Badezimmer. Das Haus wirkte noch sehr groß und verlassen. Kein Wunder, wenn noch keine Möbel standen.

Ich ging nach oben und trat den Gang durch bis ich vor meinem Zimmer stand. Die Tür war geöffnet und meine Kartons waren geordnet in die Ecke gestellt. Mein Bett stand bereits unter der Schräge in der Nähe des Fensters. Ich hatte einen perfekten Blick auf die Terrasse und den Wald. Der Ausblick war wunderschön.

Ich erkannte Beth, welche draußen dabei war die Stühle und Tische richtig zu rücken. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Tante Meg unsere Nachbarn eingeladen hatte morgen zu einem Kennenlernen-Grillen zu kommen. Das konnte ich gebrauchen. Neugierige Leute im Haus, welche dann noch meine Jäger-Ausrüstung finden... oder noch besser: Dianas Blutreserven.

Vielleicht sollte ich das erst einmal irgendwo im Keller verstecken.

Ich konnte es Tante Meg allerdings auch nicht übel nehmen. Sie hatte wegen Diana, Beth und mir viel einstecken müssen. Dad hatte mich schließlich zu einer Jägerin ausgebildet so gut er konnte und als Beth schließlich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckte, war es für uns klar gewesen, dass wir nie ein völlig normales Leben führen konnten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Mom uns beichtete, dass ihre Vorfahren Druiden aus Schottland waren, aber schon seit Generationen das magische Gen nicht durchgekommen war. Beth war die erste seit einem Jahrhundert. Eine sehr überraschende Neuigkeit. Besonders Beth hatte damit zu kämpfen und wurde von Mom so gut es ging unterrichtet. Immerhin waren die Familienbücher über die Linie meiner Mutter schon etwas staubig und meist in Latein oder Gälisch geschrieben und obwohl ich zum Teil Schottin bin, konnte ich oder Mom kein Stück gälisch. Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir vollkommen amerikanisch waren. Es war eine schwierige Zeit gewesen und als Mom und Dad schließlich starben und Meg unser Vormund wurde, konnte auch sie nicht mehr ihr Leben völlig genießen.

Wie oft hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kommen würde nach einer Jagd. Das Diana irgendwann vor unserer Haustür stand, mich halbtot in den Armen war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen und ich musste ihr versprechen nie wieder auf Jagd zu gehen, wenn es nicht nötig war. Der größte Schock war für mich gewesen, dass mir eine fremde Vampirin das Leben gerettet hatte, aber uns hatte dieser Vorfall verbunden. Diana war viele Jahrzehnte allein gewesen und nun konnte sie in einer Familie leben, die sie so akzeptierte wie sie nun einmal war. Diana wurde zu meiner besten Freundin und großen Schwester. Auch für Meg war Diana eine Art Tochter und für Diana war Meg, die liebevolle Mutter, welche sie vor ewigen Zeiten verloren hatte. Es war schon amüsant, dass Diana öfters Angst vor meiner Tante hatte, wenn sie wieder zu lange weg gewesen war und sie sich Sorgen um die Vampirin gemacht hatte... als wäre sie 15 Jahre alt und würde heimlich aus dem Haus gehen um Jungs zu treffen. Schon irgendwie merkwürdig, nicht wahr?

Ich hatte für den Rest des Tages mein Zimmer soweit eingeräumt und war mehr als froh, dass ich stärker war als sonstige Mädchen in meinem Alter, aber wie jeder andere Mensch fiel ich nach einer schönen warmen Dusche ins Bett und versuchte die erste Nacht zu überstehen. Ich konnte nicht richtig gut schlafen und als der Wecker klingelte fühlte ich mich schlapp.

Anscheinend waren es gute Voraussetzungen für mich. Ich öffnete das Fenster und hörte die Vögel im Wald zwitschern. Es war stark bewölkt, aber dennoch regnete es nicht. Wenigstens etwas womit ich anfangen konnte.

Ich ging ins Badezimmer und bürstete meine langen, großen braunen Haare und spritzte mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um wach zu werden. Ich putzte mir die Zähne und versuchte danach meine müden Augen durch Make-Up zu vertuschen. Meine Augen wurden mit dem dunklen Lidschatten hervorgeholt. Meine Lippen gab ich etwas rote Farbe und überrascht musste ich feststellen, dass ich gar nicht so übel aussah. Ich sah sogar ganz gut aus für meinen ersten Schultag. Schnell schlüpfte ich in ein veilchenblaues Top, eine schwarze Lederjacke, dunkelblaue Jeans und meinen schwarzen hohen Stiefel.

Ich musste schmunzelnd. Ich durfte heute auf keinen Fall böse in die Runde schauen, denn dann würde ich jeden von mir abwimmeln... Vielleicht sollte ich es doch tun.

Ruhe am ersten Schultag war schließlich nichts schlechtes. Ich blickte noch einmal kritisch in den Spiegel bevor ich meine Schultasche nahm und nach unten ging. Tante Meg stand summend unten vor dem Herd und der köstliche Geruch von Pancakes durchfuhr die Luft. Beth saß am Esstisch und aß bereits ihre Pfannkuchen. Sie hatte ihre honigroten Haare zu einem lockeren Dutt hochgesteckt und hatte wie immer einen meiner beigen Pullover an.

Um Streit am Morgen zu umgehen sagte ich einfach nichts.

Diana saß auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und lass Zeitung. Ihre Haare sahen wie immer makellos gestylt aus und ihr Make-Up saß perfekt. Wie immer hatte sie ein elegantes, modernes Outfit an was alle in der Farbe beige und hellrosa gehalten war. Sie sah mal wieder aus wie ein Model.

Ich gab Tante Meg einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor ich mir meinen Tee machte und mich an den Tisch setzte.

Am Morgen waren wir alle nicht sehr gesprächig. Beth hörte sowieso nur Musik über ihren iPod und Diana war meist sehr in der Zeitung vertieft.

»Irgendetwas ist gestern um unser Haus herumgeschlichen, aber als ich nachgesehen habe, war es weg.«, sagte Diana und blickte zu mir.

War ich gestern wirklich zu müde gewesen, dass ich es nicht gehört hatte?

»Weißt du was es war?«, fragte ich interessiert und nippte an meinem Tee. Es konnte auch ein einfaches harmloses Tier gewesen sein. Wir wohnten immerhin in der Nähe eines Waldes.

»Nein, aber es roch komisch. Unangenehm... Ein bisschen nach Hund.«

»Vielleicht war es einer dieser Wölfe. Ich habe gehört es sollen sich einige in den Wäldern herum schleichen.«, erklärte Meg und stellte mir einen Teller warmer Pancakes auf den Tisch.

»Es roch nicht wirklich vollständig tierisch. Ich kannte diesen Geruch nicht. Er ist völlig neu.«, antwortete Diana und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Schlagzeile: _**Morde in Seattle gehen weiter!**_

»Ich passe diese Nacht auf. Vielleicht kann ich es sehen.«, antwortete ich und genoss die ersten Bisse meines Frühstücks.

Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass es ein ganz normales Tier war, was sich hierher verirrt hatte.

Ich aß genauso wie Beth meine Pancakes auf bevor ich wieder meine Schultasche nahm und die Autoschlüssel für meinen neuen Ford Fiesta.

Diana, Beth und ich verabschiedeten uns alle noch von Meg und fuhren gemeinsam zur High School.

Es war keine wirklich große Schule, aber sie würde für meinen Abschluss reichen... wenn ich es bis dahin schaffen würde.

Wir drei blickten etwas neugierig auf dem Parkplatz herum. Uns viel sofort auf, dass wir angestarrt worden. Sie hatten alle den gleichen neugierigen Blick auf ihren Gesichtern. Super!

Beth war die Erste, welche ausstieg und sich sofort in das Innere der Schule verzog ohne etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht wollte sie sich mit ihrer _sympathischen_ Art gleich Freunde suchen

Diana und ich stiegen aus und traten den selben Weg an bevor sie stehen blieb und neben uns blickte.

Und mit einem Mal spürte ich es auch. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl von Kälte... Tod. Ein unbekannter Vampir war in der Nähe. Ein kalter Schauer ging über meinen Rücken als ich ihren Blick folgte.

Mit einem Mal trafen die Blicke des Vampirs meine und der Drang ihm den Kopf abzureißen versuchte ich zu unterdrücken.

»Alles ok. Ich kenne ihn.«, versicherte Diana und lächelte.

Er hatte kupferfarbenes Haar, goldbraune Augen und wie jeder andere Vampir ein makelloses Gesicht bei dem jedes Mädchen anfangen würde zu seufzten.

Neben ihm stand ein kleineres brünettes Mädchen mit einem hübschen Gesicht und braunen Augen. Sie war sehr schlank, aber wirkte auch genauso zerbrechlich als könnte man sie mit einem Schlag umhauen. Anders als er war sie ein Mensch.

Diana ging auf die Beiden zu und widerwillig folgte ich ihr. Als wären sie alte Freunde umarmte Diana den Vampir und gab dem Mädchen freundlich die Hand.

»Edward, Bella, das hier ist Paige. Die Jägerin von der ich euch erzählte habe.«

Etwas verärgert blickte ich zu ihr. Musste sie jedem dahergelaufenen Vampir sagen, dass ich eine Jägerin war? Vielleicht sollte ich mir ja ein Schild umhängen.

»Hallo Paige. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.«, sagte Edward und nickte mir zu. Das Mädchen mit den Namen Bella tat es ihm gleich. Sie war sehr blass und wirkte etwas schüchtern.

»Gleichfalls. Ich nehme an ihr seid einer der Freunde, die Diana gestern besucht hatte.«

»Edwards Vater Carlisle ist ein alter Freund von mir. Er hat mir durch eine schwierige Zeit geholfen. Carlisle stellte mir schließlich seine Familie vor.«, erklärte Diana.

»Oh dann gibt es noch mehr von euch?«, fragte ich mit einem falschen überraschten Ton.

Konnte es auch einen Ort geben wo es kein verdammtes Vampir-Nest gab.

»Carlisle und seine Frau haben Edward und seine Geschwister aufgenommen. Paige sie ernähren sich nicht von Menschen.«, betonte meine Mitbewohnerin und ich blickte genervt zur Seite.

Menschenblut hin oder her... Vampir ist Vampir. Auch wenn ich bei Diana eine Ausnahme machte. Aber sie war auch anders als andere Vampire. Sie war einfach menschlicher.

»Glückwunsch. Hoffe Bambi schmeckt gut.«, sagte ich sarkastisch als ich plötzlich wieder etwas hinter mir spürte.

Ein Blick der mich förmlich durchbohrte. Ich blickte vorsichtig hinter mir und sah einen jungen Kerl, ungefähr in meinem Alter, welcher an seinem Motorrad stand. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar und eine muskulöse Statur bei der sogar mir unbehaglich wurde. Er war größer als der Durchschnitt und mir entfielen die vielen Blicke der Mädchen nicht, die versuchten mit ihren Gedanken ihn förmlich auszuziehen.

Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht mit vollen Lippen und einem markanten Gesicht. Seine Hautfarbe war rostbraun und man konnte deutlich seine indianische Abstammung erkennen. Er war wirklich gutaussehend und attraktiv.

Plötzlich spürte ich wie mir schwindlig wurde als ich in seine dunklen fast schwarzen Augen blickte. Es war unheimlich... Als ob ein unsichtbares Seil mich zu ihm ziehen würde und das durchgehend. Mir stockte ein wenig der Atem und ich wollte nur, dass es auf den schnellsten Weg aufhörte.

»Paige ist alles ok?«, fragte mich auf einmal Diana und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.

»Ja... Ja klar. Wir sollten jetzt rein sonst kommen wir zu spät.«, wechselte ich schnell das Thema und rannte förmlich an den Dreien und vor allem an dem Kerl vorbei, dessen Blick ich noch immer auf mich spüren konnte.

Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich hinein zu kommen und das Klassenzimmer zu suchen, indem ich gleich Unterricht hatte.

Ich musste aussehen wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn, aber dieser Blick und dieses Gefühl in meiner Brust war einfach unangenehm gewesen. Es hatte nicht weh getan, aber es hatte mir die Luft geraubt... auf eine Art, die mir furchtbar erschien. In diesem kleinen Moment hatte ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Ich hatte meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrgenommen, sondern nur diesen Kerl, der etwas merkwürdiges ausstrahlte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte meinen Blick mehr auf die Klassenräume zu konzentrieren bis ich den richtigen Raum fand. Es waren viele Schüler, die mich neugierig musterten, aber nichts sagten. Einer von ihnen kam allerdings auf mich zu. Er hatte blonde kurze Haare, blaue Augen und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

»Du bist neu hier, oder?«, fragte er freundlich.

 _Was für ein intelligenter und sehr schnell denkender junger Mann._

»Ja, Paige Caroll.«, stellte ich mich vor und versuchte nett zu lächeln.

Das konnte noch ein netter Unterricht werden.

Mein Gang in die Cafeteria glich eine Flucht, aber wie ich feststellen musste, war sie vollkommen nutzlos. Der blonde Junge hatte mir den Sitzplatz neben ihm angeboten und da es leider keine anderen freien Sitzplätze im Geschichtskurs gab, musste ich mich wohl oder übel neben ihm setzen. Natürlich versuchte er meine Lebensgeschichte förmlich aus mir herauszuquetschen, aber nachdem ich von dem tödlichen Autounfall meiner Eltern erzählt hatte, wurde er schließlich ruhig.

Alles was ich von ihm erfuhr war, dass er Mike Newton hieß und dass er mit dem Mädchen von vorhin, Bella, befreundet war. Ob er wusste, dass er mit einem Mädchen abhing, die eine Beziehung zu einem der gefährlichsten Raubtiere der Erde führte. Wahrscheinlich nicht...

Mike führte mich dann zur Cafeteria und setzte sich natürlich genau dorthin wo ich mich hinsetzen wollte... zu Diana.

Sie saß zusammen mit Edward, Bella, zwei anderen mir unbekannten Vampiren, einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen und zwei Mädchen, welche sich wohl sehr intensiv über etwas unterhielten. Genau ein Sitzplatz war noch frei, nachdem sich Mike neben dem einen blonden Mädchen setzte.

Etwas hoffnungsvoll sah ich mich nach Beth um, welche an einem Tisch mit einem weiteren Mädchen und drei Jungs saß. Sie hatte eine Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wenigstens eine hatte schon Freunde gefunden.

Notgedrungen setzte ich mich dann zwischen der brünetten Vampirin und Bella. Die Vampirin war irgendwie niedlich in ihrer Gestalt. Sie war sehr zierlich und ihre kurzen Haare standen ihr wirklich perfekt. Sie sah wirklich freundlich und nicht sehr bösartig aus... Und der Blick denn sie mir schenkte gab mir das Gefühl als würde sie förmlich gespannt sein mit mir zu reden.

Ich wollte heute mal etwas freundlicher zu den Blutsaugern sein und lächelte ihr und Bella zu.

Die Vampirin lächelte mir entgegen und umarmte mich auf einmal, was mich leicht zusammen zucken ließ.

»Hallo Paige. Ich bin Alice. Edwards Adoptivschwester.«, stellte sie sich vor und verlor ihr Lächeln kein bisschen.

Der gutaussehende Vampir neben ihr schien reichlich amüsiert zu sein von der Situation und nickte mir zu.

»Ich bin Jasper.«, stellte er sich vor.

Langsam wurde ich etwas depressiv. Warum waren die Vampire allesamt so nett zu mir? Hatte ich ein Schild mit: 'Bitte knuddel mich!' drauf?

»Oh Paige, dass sind übrigens Jessica, Eric und Angela.«, meldete sich Mike zu Wort und zeigte auf die Drei neben ihm.

»Freut mich.«, sagte ich nur knapp und lächelte bevor ich mich an meinem Apfel zu schaffen machte.

Kennenlernen war nicht lange ein Thema und jeder ging seinem Gesprächen wieder nach. Meine Gedanken schwebten aber ganz woanders hin... Zu dem Kerl vom Parkplatz.

Wer war er? Und wieso hatte er mich so komisch angesehen? Mein Blick fiel auf Edward, der mich leicht von der Seite musterte... genauso wie seine Freundin Bella. Ich beschloss mit der Tür einfach ins Haus zu fallen.

»Sag mal... kennt ihr diesen großen schwarzhaarigen Typen von vorhin auf dem Parkplatz?«, fragte ich in einem ruhigen Ton, damit es auch nur Edward und Bella mitbekommen würden.

Bella legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, während Edward eher etwas angespannt aussah.

Oh, hatte ich etwa einen Nerv getroffen?

»Er ist ein Freund. Seine Name ist Jacob. Er wohnt im Indianer-Reservat an der Küste von La Push.«, erklärte Bella.

»Und was hat er hier gesucht?«, fragte ich.

»Er wollte mit mir reden.«, antwortete sie und sah in dem Moment zu Edward.

Ihm schien Jacob wohl nicht ganz zu gefallen.

»Vielleicht solltet ihr eurem Freund sagen, dass er aufhören sollte Leute mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren.«, murmelte ich vor mir hin und legte die Reste des Apfels auf den leeren Teller.

»Ich glaub, dass kannst du ihm persönlich sagen.«, schmunzelte Edward und legte einen Arm um Bella.

Verwirrt blickte ich zu den Beiden. Was sollte das bitte bedeuten? Versuchte er mich zu ärgern?

»Was-«

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke unterbrach mich. Alle am Tisch setzen sich auf und gingen ihren Weg in die Flure.

Ich bekam ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch und in meinem Kopf drehte es sich ein bisschen. Es war mir nicht geheuer, dass anscheinend der Kerl mit dem Namen Jacob mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging.


	2. Der Wolf im Schafpelz

Als ich mit meinem Auto auf dem Hof unseres Hauses parkte, atmete ich auf. Dieser Schultag war nichts weiteres als verwirrend gewesen. Mike Newton, mit dem ich bis zum Schulabschluss in Geschichte zusammen sitzen musste, hatte mich völlig erschöpft. Er hatte keine Sekunde Gnade gezeigt und quetschte mich über alles mögliche aus. Wo wohnte ich, wo kam ich her, wieso war ich jetzt in Forks...

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich einen gewaltigen Drang hatte ihm eine zu verpassen, aber ich hatte es auf meine Aggressionen geschoben. Ich war völlig unausgelastet. Ich sollte joggen oder schwimmen gehen. Etwas aufregendes.

Ich zog meinen Autoschlüssel ab und öffnete unsere Haustür als schon der Geruch von Hamburgern, Hot-Dogs und Speck. Alles war ein Magen und in diesem Fall besonders meiner brauchte.

Ich stellte meine Tasche in die Ecke, hängte meine Schlüssel auf und ging wie durch Zauberhand in die Küche. Was ich da allerdings sah, ließ mich überrascht die Luft anhalten. Ein Mann mit schwarzem langem Haar, einem Holzfällerhemd und Jeans saß mit einem Rollstuhl an unserem Tisch und unterhielt sich mit meiner Tante. Der Mann war allerdings nicht der Grund warum mir beinahe die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Der Kerl mit dem Namen Jacob Black stand an der Kücheninsel angelehnt und blickte mich sofort an als ich in den Küchenbereich kam. Er schien lockerer denn je und hatte keinen merkwürdigen starrenden Gesichtsausdruck, der mir einen Schauer versetzte. Viel mehr sah er mich jetzt schmunzelnd an und wartete wohl, dass ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Kein Wunder. So doof wie ich wohl guckte.

Was machten die bitteschön in meinem Haus?

»Oh, Paige du bist ja schon zurück.«, trällerte meine Tante und kam zu mir rüber um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Etwas perplex sah ich zur ihr. Was war hier los?

»Ehm, Tante Meg... Sollte ich was wissen?«, fragte ich und nickte unauffällig zu den beiden Männern.

»Ach natürlich. Paige, das sind Billy und Jacob Black aus dem Quileute-Reservat. Ich habe sie kennengelernt als ich mir das Haus angesehen habe. Sie wohnen nicht weit entfernt und als ich sie eingeladen habe zum Grillen zu kommen, haben sie mir angeboten zu helfen. Nett nicht wahr?«, lächelte meine überaus glückliche Tante.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja irgendetwas geschluckt, aber ich wusste, dass mit ihnen nicht alles stimmte.

»Ich hole kurz die Salatschüsseln.«, sagte Meg und verschwand bereits um die Ecke.

Ich kannte diese Stimmlage nur zu gut.

Das letzte Mal als sie diese Stimme verwendete, bekam ein armer 15jähriger Junge einen gebrochene Nase, weil er meinte ein Mädchen küssen zu müssen, die es garantiert nicht wollte.

Ich drehte mich zu Jacob Black um und musterte ihn. Er sah genauso wie heute morgen aus. Nur das er mich jetzt nicht anglotzte als wäre ich ein Alien.

Jacob sah mich etwas amüsiert an. Ich fand diese Situation ganz und gar nicht komisch. Besonders wenn ich dieses merkwürdige, aber dennoch bekannte Gefühl spürte. Als ich Jacob eingehender musterte, wurde es mir klar. Er war nicht... menschlich.

Das Gefühl was ich fühlte. Es war nicht ganz dasselbe was ich fühlte, wenn sich ein Vampir näherte, aber es war vergleichbar. Als würdest du auf einen grünen und einen roten Apfel sehen. Du weißt sie sind gleich, aber dennoch grundverschieden.

Ich blickte zu seinem Vater. Bei ihm spürte ich nichts. Er war vollkommen menschlich. Es war nur sein Sohn... wusste er was ich war? Waren sie deswegen hier? Wollte er mich töten? Zumindest wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ein übernatürliches Wesen versuchen würde mich zu töten.

»Ich gehe Meg helfen.«, sagte Billy und rollte mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln ebenfalls aus der Küche.

Ich wartete bis er außerhalb der Hörreichweite war bevor ich bedrohlich auf Black zuging. Sofort nahm er eine wesentlich angespanntere Haltung an und blickte etwas verwirrt in meine Augen.

»Ich weiß nicht was du willst, aber ich warne dich nur einmal. Tust du meiner Familie etwas wird es dir leidtun und du würdest dir wünschen deinen übernatürlichen Arsch nicht in dieses Haus gesteckt zu haben.«, drohte ich.

Jacob schien perplex und schluckte schwer, ehe er vorsichtig seine Hände auf meine Schulter ablegte. Dumme Idee.

Als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, nahm ich seinen Arm und drehte ihn um. Er keuchte auf als ich ihn gegen die Kücheninsel mit verdrehten Arm drückte. Sein Rücken war an meine Brust. Ich hasste es, wenn man mich anfasste, aber was mich etwas stutzig machte war, dass er sich nicht wirklich wehrte.

»Paige, Du verstehst das alles ganz falsch.«, versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich zog nur seinen Arm nach oben wodurch er anfing zu keuchen.

»Kein übernatürliches Wesen ist bis jetzt zu Besuch gekommen und hat nicht versucht mir oder meiner Familie zu schaden. Also sag mir: Was bist du? Und versuch es gar nicht zu leugnen. Du bist kein verdammter Vampir. Ein Punkt für dich auf jede-«

Plötzlich bewegte sich Jacob mit einer rasanten Bewegung und statt ihn hatte er mich in der Mangel. Obwohl er mich allerdings sehr fest hielt, schon fast so, dass ich mich nicht sehr viel bewegen konnte, war er vorsichtig als würde er mir nicht wehtun wollen.

»Was tust du da?«, rief plötzlich Diana als sie in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit ihre Tasche fallen ließ und mich von Jacob riss.

Jacobs Gesicht veränderte sich sofort in ein verachtendes und wütendes Gesicht als er auf Diana los ging. Er war bestimmt ein Kopf größer als sie und trotzdem konnte man nicht erahnen wer von ihnen gewinnen würde.

»Was will ein Vampir in diesem Haus?«, fragte daraufhin Jacob. Er sah aus als würde er sie jeden Moment in Stücke reißen.

»Ich wusste ich hab diesen ekelhaften Vampirgeruch bemerkt. Du stinkst wirklich heftig!«

»Sagt derjenige der riecht wie ein Hund der seit Jahren keine Badewanne gesehen hat. Das ist mein Haus und wage es nicht nochmal Paige so anzufassen.«, knurrte sie. Wirklich? Jacob roch nach Hund?

Sie würden sicherlich jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen, aber in diesem Moment kamen Tante Meg und Billy Black um die Ecke.

Tante Meg sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, während Billy Black genauso angespannt mit einem Mal aussah wie Jacob zuvor.

»Was ist hier los?«, fragte Meg und stellte die Teller auf die Tresen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen rannte Jacob aus der Hintertür in unseren Garten und dann in den Wald.

Tante Meg sah zu Diana und mir. Ihr Blick zeigte nichts gutes.

»Was habt ihr wieder getan? Können wir nicht einmal ganz normal Besuch haben?«

Ich sah sie etwas entschuldigend an bevor ich mir zu Billy Black drehte.

»Wann wurde ihr Sohn gebissen, hm? War es am Vollmond als er allein durch den Wald ging.«, fragte ich und ging sicher auf ihn zu. Tante Meg holte schockiert Luft.

Es war mehr als offensichtlich. Diana roch Hund an ihm, die Reaktion Jacobs auf sie und das komische Gefühl in seiner Nähe. Er war ein Werwolf.

»Er wurde niemals von irgendetwas gebissen. Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.«

Ich sah ihn ernst an. Hielten mich die Leute für völlig bekloppt?

»Ach ja? Und wie soll er bitte zum Werwolf geworden sein. Die Kinder des Mondes geben ihre Krankheit nur über einen Biss weiter. Nicht über Gene! Zu dem haben sich Werwölfe nicht unter Kontrolle. Wenn ihr Sohn sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat, muss ich wohl oder übel eingreifen.«

»Paige, es reicht!«, schrie Tante Meg schon förmlich und stellte sich zwischen mir und Billy Black.

»Wir wohnen hier kaum zwei Tage und du beschuldigst einen netten und freundlichen Jungen eine Bestie zu sein! Du hast doch mehr von deinem Vater als ich befürchtet hatte.«

Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr mich, aber ich versuchte es zu vertuschen. Ein kleines Blinzeln ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. Ich hatte meinen Vater nie sehr gemocht. Er hatte mir nie etwas anderes gezeigt als die Jagd auf Vampire und andere übernatürliche Wesen. Er war skrupellos und rücksichtslos gewesen. Ich hasste ihn nicht... aber er war mir nie ein guter Vater gewesen.

Ich blickte wieder zu Jacobs Vater.

»Wenn ihr Sohn Probleme macht, werde ich ihn stoppen, wenn nicht... gibt es keine Probleme, verstanden?«

Ohne noch einmal etwas zu sagen, stampfte ich die Treppe nach oben in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür zu. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören. Ich war nicht wie mein Vater... Ich wollte nicht wie mein Vater sein...

Ich lag auf meinem Bett. Meine Beine angewinkelt zu meiner Brust. Obwohl ich nicht mehr daran denken wollte, fanden Tante Megs Worte ihren Weg in meinen Kopf. War ich wirklich wie mein Vater? Hatte ich Jacob zu leicht verurteilt? Aber er war anscheinend ein Werwolf und mit Werwölfen hatte ich nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht.

Ich hörte wie die Gäste draußen auf der Terrasse saßen und sich miteinander unterhielten. Ein Paar lachten von ihnen, schienen so fröhlich... so normal.

Ich hatte mich über mein Leben nie wirklich beschwert. Ich kannte es immerhin nicht anders. Ich hatte nie das stinknormale Leben eines Teenagers kennengelernt. Ich hatte nicht einmal einen Freund gehabt. Etwas was man mir in meinem Alter vielleicht zutrauen könnte, aber zwischen den Dates und Schule waren halt ein paar Vampire und Werwölfe gekommen. Die Werwölfe hatte ich allerdings nur in meiner Zeit in Europa züchtigen müssen. Komischerweise waren keine in Colorado Springs jemals aufgetaucht.

Ich hörte nur leicht dem Programm im Fernseher zu. Es entspannte mich nebenbei etwas anderes zuhören als die Stille.

Ich hörte wie es sanft an der Tür klopfte. Ich rührte mich nicht. Mir war nicht danach zu reden. Es wäre auch besser so, wenn man ich jetzt in Ruhe ließ.

Obwohl ich es nicht wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Tante Meg kam hinein.

»Paige?«, fragte sie und lugte ins Zimmer. Ich sah sie nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin an die Wand.

Sie kam mit einem Tablett in mein Zimmer. Ich konnte die heiße Schokolade und warmen Plätzchen riechen. Mein Magen fing ungewollt an zu knurren, aber ich rührte mich nicht. Sie war zu weit gegangen... ein kleiner Teil in mir sagte aber auch, dass ich schuld hatte.

Tante Meg stellte das Tablett auf meinen Nachttisch und seufzte bevor sie mir über den Arm strich.

»Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Nur ich merke doch wie dich diese ganze Jäger-Sache auffrisst. Du kannst doch nicht dauernd mit dem Gefühl leben, dass du jedes übernatürliche Wesen umbringst, dass dir über den Weg läuft. Deine Schwester und deine beste Freundin sind beide solche Wesen und haben dir nichts böses getan. Kannst du es nicht... ruhiger angehen lassen?«

Ich blickte meine Tante an. Wie sollte ich es ihr erklären, dass diese abweisende Art einfach das war was ich kannte? Besonders wenn sich ein gefährliches Wesen so schön einlebte.

»Ich bin so, Tante Meg. So wurde es mir beigebracht. Ich will nicht noch einmal jemanden verlieren.«

Sie lächelte und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
»Du kannst mich nicht immer beschützen. Genauso wenig wie Beth. Sie muss ihre eigenen Fehler lernen und du... musst dir angewöhnen dich zu entschuldigen.«

Oh nein... ich wusste worauf das hinaus laufen würde.

»Nein. Auf keinen Fall, Meg!«

Sie stand auf mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen und verschränkte die Arme.

»Ich möchte, dass du dich morgen bei Jacob entschuldigst. Der Arme ist heute nicht einmal gekommen.«, bat sie mich und missbilligte mich mit ihren Blick. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und nickte. Wenn ich es nicht tun würde, müsste ich mir noch länger anhören, was für ein furchtbares Benehmen ich doch hätte.

Sie ging mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln raus und wünschte mir noch einen guten Hunger bevor sie wieder hinaus ging. Ohne auf das Tablett wirklich zu gucken nahm ich die Tasse und trank einen Schluck vom Kakao. Wie immer schmeckte er einfach wunderbar. Tante Meg konnte alles einfach toll schmecken lassen und sie wusste, dass mich Schokolade aufmunterte.

Ich trat zum Fenster und sah auf die Terrasse. Es waren viele Leute aus dem Reservat dar, aber auch einige Leute aus Forks. Billy Black saß zusammen mit einer Frau ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie Meg zusammen am Tisch. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, rostbraune Haut und ein sehr hübsches Gesicht was leichte Traurigkeit widerspiegelte. Neben ihr saß ebenfalls eine junge Frau. Ich schätzte sich 20 ein. Sie hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, welche ihr allerdings zum Kinn reichten. Sie war mindestens genauso hübsch, wenn nicht schöner und hatte dieselbe wunderschöne rostbraune Haut, die die Indianer teilten. Sie hatte eine Ähnlichkeit zu der anderen Frau. Womöglich ihre Mutter. Sie sah genauso genervt aus wie ich mich fühlte. In diesem Moment sah sie hoch, mir genau in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl ihren Schmerz zu spüren. Als wüsste ich gerade was sie durchmachte. Ihr böser Blick verschwand und stattdessen legte sich ein neugieriger Schein auf ihr Gesicht. Billy Black folgte ihrem Blick.

Ich sollte mich vielleicht doch entschuldigen. Ich drehte mich um und zog mir meine Sneakers an bevor ich hinunter ging zur Terrasse. Mich bemerkte fast niemand, abgesehen von Billy Black, den zwei Frauen und Tante Meg. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich zum Gericht gezogen werden, aber ich versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren... so schlimm konnte es nicht sein, oder?

Ich ging hinüber zu Billy Black. Er schien sichtlich amüsiert von meiner Situation.

»Es tut mir sehr leid wie ich mich ihnen und Jacob benommen habe. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir.«, entschuldigte ich mich und unterdrückte den Drang meine Tante mit Blicken zu töten als ich ihr schadenfrohes Grinsen in meinem Nacken bemerkte.

Billy lächelte und reichte mir die Hand.

»Ich bin froh, dass die Stadt noch Jemanden hat der sie beschützt.«

Ich nahm seine Hand und lächelte kurz bevor ich zu den beiden Frauen blickte. Die junge Frau verbreitete genau das gleiche Gefühl wie es Jacob getan hatte. Sie war also auch ein Werwolf.

Wie viele gab es von denen denn hier?

»Paige, dass sind Sue und Leah Clearwater. Sie sind gute Freunde von Jacob und Billy.«, stellte uns Meg vor und Sue lächelte freundlich. Leah musterte mich nur, genauso wie ich sie.

»Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mögen du und Jake beide keine Kaltblüter?«, schmunzelte ich.

Leahs Augen sprühten leichte Provokation aus, aber schien überraschenderweise amüsiert.

»Ja tun wir. Du scheinst, aber beide Arten nicht sehr zu mögen.«, antworte sie keck.

»Kommt auf die Situation an. Manchmal sind sie so zahm wie ein Schaf.«

»Bis zu dem Moment wo sich das Schaf als den großen bösen Wolf herausstellt.«

Ich musste sagen, dass Leah Clearwater und ich noch gute Freundinnen werden würden.


	3. Doch nicht so ein Monster

Ich verkrampfte meine Finger um das Lenkrad und blickte auf das kleine rote Haus vor mir. Nachdem Meg mir den Rest des Abends immer wieder 'dezente' Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie so lange sauer auf mich sein würde bis ich mich bei Jacob entschuldigt hatte, fuhr ich nach der Schule zu den Blacks. Immerhin war Tante Meg so gütig gewesen und hatte mir die Adresse mitten im Geschichtsunterricht geschickt, damit ich auch ja ankommen würde.

Innerlich rollte ich wieder mit den Augen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen, dass ich wirklich hier war und mich überzeugen musste nicht einfach wieder zu fahren.

Ich seufzte genervt und stieg aus meinem Auto. Ich zog meine Lederjacke näher an meinem Körper. Es war immer noch furchtbar kalt. Wieso musste Tante Meg auch hier einen Jobangebot bekommen?

Ohne groß zu zögern klopfte ich an die Tür des roten Hauses. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Billy die Tür öffnete.

»Hallo Paige.«, begrüßte er mich lächelnd. Ich konnte nicht anders als über die Situation zu schmunzeln. Er wusste ganz genau warum ich hier war.

»Jacob kommt gleich nach Hause. Du kannst dich ruhig auf die Couch setzen und auf ihn warten, wenn du möchtest.«

Ich blickte Billy mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.

»Als hätte ich eine Wahl.«, antwortete ich und ging ins Haus hinein.

Es war ein kleines Haus, aber sehr gemütlich und warm. Im Fernsehen lief ein Football Spiel, welches Billy sehr zu interessieren schien. Er rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl neben dem Sofa und trank weiter sein Bier.

Erst jetzt sah ich rechts neben mir und erkannte Sue Clearwater am Herd. Im gleichen Moment sah sie zu mir und lächelte.

»Hallo Paige. Möchtest du mitessen? Es gibt Spaghetti mit meiner speziellen Tomatensoße.«, fragte sie und holte die Nudeln aus dem kochendem Wasser.

»Nein, danke. Ich hab in der Schule schon was gegessen.«, antwortete ich und lächelte noch einmal freundlich. Sue war gestern sehr nett gewesen. Wir hatten nicht viel geredet, aber sie und Tante Meg schienen sich gut zu verstehen.

Ich trat durch den Raum und musterte diesen. Es war kein sehr großes Haus. Die Küche war mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden und es gab drei Türen am anderen Ende des Wohnbereichs. Obwohl es nicht viel war, mochte ich es hier.

Es war die Atmosphäre. Es war familiär.

Ich ging zum kleinen Kamin der Blacks und sah mir die verschiedenen Bilder an. Es gab viele Familienbilder, aber mein Blick blieb an einem stehen. Auf dem Bild war eine schöne junge Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen in den Armen, der sich friedlich schlafend an sie kuschelte. Sie lächelte breit über ihre Lippen. Als ich den Jungen ansah, erkannte ich sofort Jacob wieder. Sie war eindeutig seine Mutter.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen schlich. Es strahlte irgendwie... Frieden aus. Ruhe. Es war angenehm.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie die Tür aufging und drei Leute ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Ich blickte zur Tür und erkannte Jacob, Leah und Seth.

Alle drei blickten mich überrascht an, wobei ich bei Leah etwas Misstrauen erhaschen konnte.

»Was machst du hier?«, fragte Jacob und schaffte es die Frage nicht unhöflich klingen zu lassen.

»Paige kam her um dich zu sehen.«, sagte Billy ohne vom Fernseher zu sehen.

Ich konnte sein inneres Grinsen förmlich sehen. Ich rollte lediglich mit den Augen.

Jacob sah mich nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Er wusste nicht ganz was er wohl davon halten sollte.

»Können wir vielleicht irgendwo reden?«, fragte ich und sah die neugierigen Blicke. »Unter zwei Augen.«

Jacob sah nur kurz zu seinem Vater bevor er mir zeigte ihm zu folgen. Er öffnete die rechte Tür und ließ mich herein.

Es war ein kleines Schlafzimmer. Ein großes Einzelbett stand unter dem Fenster. Der Rest des Zimmers schmückte nur ein Schreibtisch und eine kleine Couch und ein Kleiderschrank. Es war etwas spartanisch gehalten.

Jacob schloss die Tür und bot mir die Couch an. Ich setzte mich darauf und überschlug meine Beine bevor ich ihn ansah.

Ich konnte die Überraschung noch immer in seinen Augen war nehmen. Ich schmunzelte nur und blickte zur Seite.

»Da meine Tante mich umbringen wird, falls ich das jetzt nicht tue, bring ich es lieber hinter mich.«, begann ich und blickte zu ihm. »Es tut mir leid wie ich mit dir umgegangen bin.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte er nun misstrauisch und zog erneut seine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ja. Es war falsch von mir und es tut mir leid, dass ich zu dir räudiger Köter gesagt habe.«

»Du hast zu mir nicht räudiger Köter gesagt.«, stellte er verwirrt fest.  
»Nicht als du da warst.«, nuschelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Zu meiner Überraschung lächelte er. Seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich und er sah mich sichtlich amüsiert an. Alle Achtung. Keiner hat es bis jetzt so gut aufgenommen, wenn er erfahren hat, dass ich ihn beleidigt habe.

»Ich verzeihe dir unter einer Bedingung.«, sagte er und ließ mich ihn etwas entsetzt ansehen.

Wehe er kam mir jetzt mit einer Schuld oder so.

»Du erzählst mir was du bist.« Das hatte ich nicht recht erwartet. »Und warum ein stinkender Vampir bei dir wohnt.« Als er Diana erwähnte, spannte er sich wieder an.

Ich seufzte genervt und stand auf. Kaum war ich ein Tag hier und jedes übernatürliche Wesen erfuhr was und wer ich war. Klappte super mit dem Neuanfang.

»Eine Jägerin. Ich bin eine Jägerin.«

Jacob schien nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein.

»Das Gen zur Jägerin wird von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt. In meinem Fall waren meine beiden Eltern Jäger, aber meine Mutter gab es früh auf. Mein Vater bildete mich zum ersten Mal aus als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Ab da hieß es Schluss mit Puppen und Crash-Kurs 'Wie hält man richtig eine Waffe?'«

»Du bist also ein Mensch... der Werwölfe jagt?« Jacob schien darüber nicht erfreut. Ich grinste stattdessen neckisch.

»Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen Werwolf getötet.«, erklärte ich und lehnte mich an den Schreibtisch.

»Jeder Jäger spezialisiert sich nach einer Zeit. Ich bin mehr Buffy.«

Jacob stand nun auf und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er schien auf einmal sehr besorgt.

»Du jagst Vampire?« Es klang schon fast beleidigend wie er es sagte. Als ob er es mir nicht zutraute.

»Mit dem Jäger-Gen kommt auch erhöhte Stärker, Schnelligkeit, Widerstandskraft und Agilität also sag es nicht so als wäre ich es nicht gewachsen.«, fuhr ich ihn wieder etwas harsch an.

Jacob entspannte sich kein bisschen und blickte mich noch immer besorgt an als wäre ich in Lebensgefahr.

»Ich habe mit sechzehn meinen ersten Vampir getötet und drei Monate danach einen Neugeborenen also bleib cool, ja?«

Ich ging wieder an ihm vorbei zur Couch um mich hinzusetzen. Er blieb am gleichen Ort stehen.

»Jetzt hab ich eine Frage.«, sagte ich und er blickte zu mir.

»Was bist du?«, fragte ich. »Du bist ganz klar kein Werwolf so wie ich sie kenne, aber du bringst dieses bestimmte Gefühl in mir hoch, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Außerdem kann ich mit Werwolf nicht ganz falsch liegen.«

Auf einmal schmunzelte Jacob und sah mich kokett an.

»Ich bringe also ein Gefühl in dir auf?«

Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. War das alles was er aus meiner Frage entnommen hatte?

»Hey! Bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein. Das ist eine Fähigkeit von uns. Wir spüren es, wenn jemand nicht menschliches in unserer Nähe kommt.«

Jacob wagte es nun mir näher zu kommen und setzte sich neben mir, aber beachtete immer noch einen gewissen Abstand. Nur gut für ihn.

»Wir sind nicht ganz Werwölfe. Wir beißen keine Leute, wie diese blutsaugenden Biester. Wir verwandeln uns nicht bei Vollmond. Wir heulen ihn auch nicht an. Wir verwandeln uns in Wölfe, wenn Vampire in der Nähe sind. Wir beschützen euch.«, erklärte Jacob. Dieses Mal war ich diejenige, die ihn verwirrt und gleichzeitig überrascht ansah. »Ach und... Ich wurde so geboren. Nicht gebissen.«

Ich konnte meine Verwunderung nicht verheimlichen. Es gab doch eine andere Art von Werwölfen?

»Das heißt... du bist... was?«

»Sagen wir ich bin ein Gestaltwandler.«, erklärte er und nun schien ich völlig überrascht von allem.

Mein Vater hatte mir nie von Gestaltwandlern erzählt. Auch meine Mutter nicht.

»Es wird wie bei euch mit dem Gen weitergegeben. Einige im Stamm haben es.«

Nun blickte ich neugierig zu ihm.

»Im Stamm? Also haben es keine außerhalb davon.«

Jacob nickte. Womöglich hatte eine Hexe sie damals verhext. Ich würde es diesen kleinen, frechen Biestern zutrauen.

»Anscheinend gibt es einige Dinge die ich noch nicht über übernatürliche Wesen weiß.«

Wenigstens muss ich mich dann um ein Problem weniger kümmern. Ich blickte wieder zu Jacob und bemerkte erst jetzt wie er mich ansah. Er schien jedes noch so kleine Detail an mir zu bemerken bis er schließlich in meine Augen sah.

Mit einem Schlag spürte ich wieder dieses Seil von ihm zu mir, was mich unerbittlich zu ihm zog. Ich konnte mich dagegen wehren, aber es kam mir vor als würde ich mir mehr damit weh tun als mich zu befreien. Erst jetzt viel mir auf wie warme dunkle Augen er hatte und wie verführerisch seine Lippen aussahen.

Ab dem Moment riss ich mich los und blickte schnell auf den Boden. Dieses Gespräch ging in eine Richtung, welche mir nicht gefiel.

Meine einzige Rettung war das klopfen an der Tür. Seth stand an der Tür und guckte uns etwas peinlich berührt an.

»Essen ist fertig.«, erzählte er und lächelte entschuldigend zu Jacob als er nickte und mit Blicken klar machte, dass er verschwinden sollte. Oh Nein...

Ich stand galant auf und ging zur Tür.

»Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen.«, erklärte ich und lächelte den Beiden nur kurz und freundlich zu.

»Meine Ma hat für dich auch gedeckt.«

»Aber ich hatte ihr ge-«

»Sie meint, dass du unbedingt ein bisschen von ihrem Essen kosten solltest.«

Ich blickte etwas genervt zu Jacob. Er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der freute sich auch noch.

»Okay, aber nur einen kleinen Teller.«

Ich fühlte mich das ganze Essen über beobachtet. Von Jacob, der kaum seine Augen von mir lassen konnte, von seinem Vater der nur ab und zu amüsiert zwischen uns hin und her sah und von Sue, welche sowieso die Einzige war mit der ich redete, wenn man das neckische Verhalten zwischen Leah und mir ignorierte.

Satt legte ich die Gabel auf meinen leeren Teller und lächelte Sue dankend zu.

»Dankeschön Sue, aber ich bin jetzt wirklich satt.«, bedankte ich mich. Sue sah mich erfreut an, nickte und nahm die leeren Teller vom Tisch.

»Ich bedanke mich fürs Essen, aber ich sollte jetzt gehen.«, nickte ich allen zu bevor ich aufstand und meine Jacke nahm.

»Ich bring dich noch raus.«, sagte Jacob und stand bereits neben mir als ich meine Jacke angezogen hatte.

»Also danke noch einmal und es war sehr köstlich Sue.«

»Bitteschön Paige. Du bist jederzeit willkommen.«

Ich blickte zu Jacob mit einem amüsierten Blick, woraufhin er schmunzelnd zu Boden blickte. Anscheinend schienen mich alle zu mögen, obwohl ich so gemein zu ihm gewesen war.

Jacob folgte mir nach draußen. Es musste früher Abend sein, denn ich konnte die Sonne am Horizont zwischen den Wolken erkennen. Ich ging zum Auto und öffnete ihn per Knopfdruck.

»Ein Audi R8?! Der muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben.«, sagte Jacob plötzlich völlig begeistert und ging um mein Geburtstagsgeschenk herum. Es war schon immer mein Traumauto gewesen. Ein schwarzer Audi R8. Diana war in Sachen Geburtstagsgeschenk schon immer sehr spendabel gewesen.

»Diana hat ihn mir zu meinem 17 geschenkt. Wir hatten vor meinem Geburtstag einen Streit und sie hatte glaube ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.«, erklärte ich und lehnte mich an das Auto. Jacob sah noch immer völlig erstaunt aus und blickte jedes noch so kleine Detail an.

Ich kramte meinen Autoschlüssel heraus und warf ihn Jacob zu, welchen ihn ohne Mühe perfekt auffing.

Er sah etwas verwirrt von mir zum Schlüssel und wieder zurück.

»Wenn du ihn kaputt machst, war es das Letzte was du jemals getan hast.«, warnte ich mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

Jacobs Gesicht hellte sich mit einem Mal auf und ich konnte ihn kaum zurückhalten, da saß er schon im Auto und startete den Motor.

Ich stieg auf der Beifahrerseite an und konnte mich gerade noch anschnallen als Jacob schon davon fuhr. Aus Reflex klammerte ich mich am Sitz fest und sah etwas besorgt nach vorne.

Ich hatte vielleicht bessere Sinne und war Stärker und Schneller als jeder Mensch, aber leider war ich genauso sterblich wie einer.

»Angst, dass ich uns tot fahre?«, grinste Jacob neben mir.

Ich blickte ihn nur warnend an. Er lachte nur laut und für einen Moment weichte mein böser Blick und ich musste lächeln. Es war wirklich süß wie er lachte. So unbeschwert und frei und glücklich. So etwas hatte ich lange nicht mehr gehört. Jacob verlangsamte sein Tempo und wir fuhren eine Straße nahe einer Klippe entlang. Der Blick war wunderschön und beruhigend.

»Hast du morgen schon etwas vor?«, fragte er mich und sah zu mir.

Ich wandte mein Blick von der Aussicht zu ihm und schmunzelte ihn kokett an.

»Jetzt schon ein Date?«, scherzte ich und brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

»Nur wenn du es so siehst.«, erwiderte ich.

Jacob und ich blickten uns für einen Moment an und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass in diesem Moment jeglicher Streit oder Vorurteile ihm gegenüber von meinem Herzen wichen. Er war wirklich kein Monster.

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment klingelte mein Telefon. Tante Meg.

Ich nahm ab und horchte in den Hörer.

»Paige?« Ihre Stimme war merkwürdig. Irgendwie besorgt.

»Meg? Was ist los?«, fragte ich besorgt und ich konnte spüren, wie Jacob immer wieder zu mir sah.

»Wo bist du?« Ich runzelte die Stirn.

»Mit Jacob unterwegs. Ich hab doch versprochen-«

»Würdest du bitte Nachhause kommen? Die Cullens sind hier und haben eine Bitte an dich. Es ist wichtig.«

Ich konnte sehen, wie Jacobs Finger sich um das Lenkrad verfestigten, aber ich achtete nicht weiter darauf.

»Ja, klar. Ist alles ok?«  
»Komm bitte einfach.«

Und damit legte sie auf. Verwirrt blickte ich auf mein Handy bevor ich es wieder zurück in meinen Mantel steckte.

»Das ist doch nicht zu glauben.«, murmelte Jacob und ich blickte fragend zu ihm.

»Was denn?«

»Die müssen wirklich in jeden ihre Zähne hereinschlagen.«, knurrte Jacob.

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte ich und hoffte er meinte es nicht wörtlich.

»Die Cullens können ihre Finger einfach nicht von denjenigen lassen, welche...« Jacob stoppte und atmete tief ein und aus.

»Die was?«

Er blickte kurz aus dem Fenster bevor er mir ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

»Nichts. Ich kann Blutsauger einfach nicht leiden.«, versicherte er mir und blickte wieder auf die Straße.

Ich schmunzelte und ließ mich wieder in den Sitz gleiten.

»Scheint so als hätten wir einen gemeinsamen Nenner.«

Er ließ belustigt einen Seufzer los bevor er schon in die Straße zu meiner Nachbarschaft einbog.

Wir schwiegen bis wir an meinem Haus ankamen und stiegen zusammen aus.

»Kommst du mit rein?«, fragte ich und blickte zu ihm.

Er nickte und schloss mein Auto ab bevor er mir wieder den Schlüssel gab. Zusammen gingen wir herein. Ich konnte die Cullens nicht sehen, aber spüren. Jacob schien genauso wenig erfreut zu sein wie ich. Ich ging um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer und konnte Tante Meg, Diana, mir zwei unbekannte Vampire, Edward, Bella, Alice und Jasper erkennen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Teenager, welcher sich heimlich aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte um ihre Liebe zu sehen. Zumindest sahen mich allesamt so an.

Bella stand auf und umarmte Jacob. Irgendwie mochte ich dies ganz und gar nicht. Edward blickte den Gestaltwandler böse an, bemühte sich aber zu Lächeln als Bella wieder zu ihm kam.

»Also... hab ich was angestellt?«, fragte ich etwas zickig und verschränkte die Arme vor meinem Körper und musterte jeden.

Der männliche mir unbekannte Vampir ging auf mich zu, lächelte mir freundlich zu und reichte mir die Hand.

»Mein Name ist Carlisle und das ist meine Frau Esme. Wir sollten uns vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen bevor wir dich mit unserer Bitte überhäufen.«, stellte er sich freundlich vor.

Etwas zögernd nahm ich seine Hand, welche nicht überraschend eiskalt war.

»Welche Bitte denn?«

»Es ist mehr meine Bitte.«, erklärte Edward und blickte kurz zu Bella.

»Eine Vampirin ist schon seit einiger Zeit hinter Bella her und ich bin daran nicht ganz unschuldig.«, erklärte Edward und legte eine Hand auf Bellas Rücken.

»Diana hat mir erzählt was du für Fähigkeiten hast und ich wollte dich bitten auf Bella und ihren Vater aufzupassen, wenn wir jagen sind. Die Wölfe werden ebenfalls draußen auf sie achten, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn du dort wärst.«

Ich blickte zwischen den Cullens, Tante Meg und Diana hin und her. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde mehr dahinter stecken.

»Ihr wollt doch noch etwas.«, sagte ich schroff und ging auf sie zu. »Ihr würdet doch nicht hier im Dutzend auftauchen, wenn ihr nicht noch mehr wollt.«

»Darum geht es nicht, Paige.«, erklärte Diana und ging zu mir.

»Es ist Victoria.«

Mein Körper versteifte sich und ich sah zu Bella, welche wohl ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkte von meinem Blick.

»Victoria? Wie habt ihr es geschafft Victoria gegen euch aufzuhetzen?«, fragte ich schockiert und sah dieses Mal zu Edward.

»Ihr Partner, James. Er war hinter Bella her und...«

»Du hast ihn getötet, nicht wahr?«, beendete ich den Satz und Edward nickte.

»Diana und Meg haben uns erzählt was du für eine Vergangenheit mit ihr hast und... Deswegen sind wir so viele. Du kennst sie und du scheinst gut in dem zu sein, was du tust. Bella ist ein Teil unserer Familie, aber wir wollen nicht Victoria auf deine Fährte bringen.«, sprach nun wieder Carlisle.

Ich atmete tief aus und sah zur Seite.

»Wenn Victoria wirklich hier ist oder zumindest immer wieder kommt, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie meinen Geruch wahr nimmt und auch mich findet. Das zwischen ihr und mir ist sowieso eine alte Rechnung, welche beglichen werden muss.«

Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich auf den Sessel, welcher neben Jacob stand. Alle sahen mich etwas ungeduldig an. Nur Alice lächelte mir zu. Sie schien wohl bereits meine Entscheidung zu sehen.

»Gut. Ich spiele den Babysitter, aber nur damit das klar ist...« Ich blickte direkt zu Edward. »Sie gehört mich. Ich werde diejenige sein, welche ihren verdammten Kopf vom Körper trennt und den Rest in kleine Teile reißt, verstanden?«

Carlisle schmunzelte etwas, genauso wie Edward. Der Vampir mit dem kupferfarbenen Haar nickte mir zu.

Ich blickte dann zu Bella.

»Gut, was wollen wir dann heute Abend machen? Ich kann uns einen Horrorfilm besorgen. Wie wäre es mit 30 Days of Night?«

Nun mussten alle grinsen. Bella nickte mir nur lächelnd zu.


	4. Es würde nicht funktionieren!

Wie mittlerweile jeden der letzten Tage stand ich vor der Tür der Swans und klingelte. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand Charlie vor der Tür, Bellas Vater, welcher mir irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen war.

»Hallo Paige.«, lächelte er freundlich und ließ mich rein.

Breit grinsend überreichte ich ihm den Apfelkuchen meiner Tante. Er sah sehr begierig darauf.

»Meine Tante hat ihn als Dankeschön gebacken, dass ich bei euch schlafen darf, solange mein Zimmer renoviert wird.« Klar, war es eine Lüge, aber immerhin musste man dem Polizeichef irgendetwas auf dem Tisch servieren, wenn man so lange bei seiner Tochter im Zimmer schlief.

»Ach, dass ist doch keine Sache. Ich werde Meg morgen berichten wie gut er geschmeckt hat.«, sagte Charlie als er sich wieder mitsamt Kuchen vor dem Fernseher pflanzte und sich ein Stück vom Kuchen hinein schaufelte.

Meg? Morgen? Berichten? Seit wann sahen sich die Zwei denn?

Ich wusste, dass Charlie momentan öfters ins Krankenhaus kam, weil eine verletzte Zeugin zu seinem Fall dort zur Beobachtung war, aber ich wusste nicht, dass die Beiden sich nun öfters sahen.

Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung ging ich die Treppen nach oben zu Bellas Zimmer und klopfte. Ich spürte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl von Vampir. Zu Bellas wohl hoffte ich, dass es Edward war. Es dauerte einige Momente bis Bella mit total verwuschelten Haaren die Tür öffnete. Ich konnte Edward einige Meter hinter ihr sehen. Wäre er wahrscheinlich am leben, hätte er vielleicht rote Wangen.

»Störe ich euch bei etwas?«, fragte ich mit einem versteckten Lächeln.

Edwards Mundwinkel zuckten kurz bevor er zum Fenster ging.

»Wir haben uns nur kurz verabschiedet.«, erklärte Bella bevor sie beide sich noch ein Lächeln schenkten und er schon aus dem Fenster spring.

»Ihr verabschiedet euch ja sehr... leidenschaftlich.«, neckte ich sie bevor ich an sie vorbei zum Bett ging und mich darauf setzte.

Bella schloss die Tür bevor sie sich neben mich setzte. Sie hatte bereits ein Top und eine Jogginghose dazu an. Ich hatte sie die letzten Tage abends nicht anders gesehen.

»Also... was wollen wir machen? How I Met Your Mother weitersehen? Oder doch etwas anderes?«, fragte ich und holte die DVD heraus. Bella nahm sie sofort und legte sie in den DVD Player. Nun schon fast jeden Abend saßen Bella und ich auf dem Bett und sahen uns die Sitcom auf den alten Röhrenfernseher an, welchen ich mitgebracht hatte. Tante Meg hatte ihn noch von Umzug übrig, aber wollte ihn auch nicht wegschmeißen.

Ich ging hinüber zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Die Cullens waren jagen, weshalb ich kein kaltes Gefühl vernahm, aber ich konnte das eindeutige Gefühl von Gestaltwandlern spüren und dazu noch von einem ganz Bestimmten.

Ich blickte durch die dichten Bäume und konnte sie dort genau sehen. Ein schwarzer, ein sandfarbener und ein rostbrauner Wolf, so groß wie Pferde sahen sich langsam mit ihren großen Köpfen um. Einer allerdings blickte hoch zum Fenster und sah mir genau in die Augen. Ich erkannte die Augen sofort, aber dennoch war ich mir nicht sicher.

»Bella... Wer ist der rostbraune Wolf dort unten?«

Ich hörte ein kleinen Lacher bevor ich schon Teds Stimme aus dem Fernseher hörte.

»Jacob, wieso?«

Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür. »Ich komme gleich wieder.«

Bella nickte nur als ich leise hinunter und durch die Eingangstür ging. Die Hintertür wäre zu riskant gewesen, da sie genau in Charlies Blickwinkel war. Dieser schien aber völlig auf das Baseballspiel konzentriert zu sein. Ich lehnte die Tür nur vorsichtig an.

So weiter ich in den Garten der Swans schlich desto großer wurde das Gefühl. Ich blickte hinter mich um mich zu vergewissern, dass niemand mich sah bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte und ein menschlicher Jacob, in nichts mehr als eine Shorts und Sneakers gekleidet, vor mir stand. Er lächelte mich wie immer freundlich an.

»Verfolgst du mich?«, fragte ich neckisch und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.

Jacob lachte kurz amüsiert bevor er sich auf die Hollywood-Schaukel unter dem kleinen Baum setzte. Ich folgte ihm und nahm neben ihm Platz.

»Ich wurde von Sam eingeteilt. Das hatte nichts mit mir zu tun.«, versicherte er mir.

»Ach wirklich?«, harkte ich nach und sah ihn ungläubig an bevor ich gespielt enttäuscht nach oben in den Himmel sah. »Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich wieder sehen willst.«

Jacob musterte mich. Er wusste wohl nicht ganz ob ich es ernst meinte oder ihn ärgern wollte.

»Ach gib es zu. _Du_ wolltest _mich_ wiedersehen.«

Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Wir hatten uns nun eine Weile nicht gesehen und Ich hatte öfters den Wunsch gehabt ihn zu sehen, aber ich war wohl einfach zu feige gewesen zu ihm zu fahren. Was wollte ich von ihm überhaupt? Er war doch... nun er war eigentlich nur freundlich und witzig zu mir gewesen. Nichts was übel an jemanden wäre, aber mir wurde ein wenig schlecht, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, dass ich nie eine ernste Beziehung hatte. Meine letzte war einfach nur ein Desaster gewesen. Mir wurde mit einem Mal klar wie kalt es war und zog meine schwarze Lederjacke näher an mich.

»Bella kann sich glücklich schätzen dich zu haben.«, kam es ein wenig schnell aus meinem Mund.

Der Werwolf blickte mich verwirrt an bevor er einen Arm auf die hintere Lehne der Schaukel legte.

»Was meinst du?«

Ich schmunzelte amüsiert. »Sie mag dich... mehr als einen Freund. Sie liebt vielleicht Edward, aber... sie fühlt sich eindeutig zu dir hingezogen. Edward entgeht das auch nicht.«

Jacob atmete tief aus bevor er näher an mich heran rutschte. Ich begutachtete seine Bewegung misstrauisch und blickte ihn warnend an.

»Du zitterst.«

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich gab keinerlei Anzeichen näher zu kommen. So leicht war ich nun nicht zu bekommen.

»Trotzdem ist das keine Einladung zum Kuscheln.«, erwiderte ich in dem zickigsten Ton, welchen ich beherrschte.

»Aber für eine Erkältung oder was? Vampire fürchten sich ja sehr vor Jägerinnen mit tropfender Nase und heiserer Stimme.«, scherzte Jacob und hielt seinen Arm einladend zu mir.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und rückte ein kleines Stück näher zu ihm bevor ich meinen Hinterkopf auf die Lehne stützte.

»Das mit Bella war mal...«, sagte Jacob und blickte genauso wie ich hoch in den Nachthimmel.

»Hattet ihr Beide mal eine Beziehung oder?« Jacob lachte kurz als wäre es das Absurdeste was er je gehört hatte.

»Nein... Edward hatte mal eine Phase wo er sich von ihr ferngehalten hatte. Viele Monate lang und sie vegetierte hin wie ein Zombie. Naja, bis ich was mit ihr unternommen habe und es ihr besser ging. Wir wurden die besten Freunde und ich schätze, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.«

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er blickte noch immer nach oben in den Himmel, aber genau so wollte ich es. Er sah einfach wunderschön aus. Alles an ihm schien genau da hinzugehören wo es sollte. Seine dunklere Haut machte ihn umso schöner und ich konnte den wundervollen Geruch seines Haares riechen. Es roch frisch und nach Wald. Kein bisschen nach Hund, so wie Diana es meinte.

»Was passierte dann?«, fragte ich neugierig und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Er schloss kurz die Augen bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

»Edward kam wieder und naja... das hier passierte. Sie sind wieder zusammen und eine Blutsaugerin versucht Bella umzubringen. Ist doch alles wie immer oder nicht?«

Ich bemerkte, dass er der Frage auswich, welche ich zwischen den Zeilen gefragt hatte. Welche, die mich schon seit einiger Zeit bohrte.

»Liebst du sie denn noch?«

Plötzlich drehte Jacob seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mir in die Augen. Mit einem Mal fühlte es sich an wie eine Art Verlust der Erdanziehung. Ich spürte den Boden nicht mehr richtig und irgendwie sah ich nur noch Jacob vor mir. Ich spürte nicht mal die Schaukel unter mir oder sonstige Sachen um mich außer den Indianerjungen vor mir.

»Wieso möchtest du das wissen?«, fragte er so unglaublich ruhig und gelassen.

»Du weichst meiner Frage aus.«, schmunzelte ich und versteckte meinen schnellen Herzschlag, welcher aber zugleich furchtbar wehtat, denn ich fürchtete seine Antwort.

»Du weichst meiner aus.«, konterte er und schmunzelte genauso, allerdings konnte ich Nachsicht in seinen Augen sehen.

»Nein.«

»Nein?«

»Ich liebe sie nicht mehr.«, erklärte er und musterte mich. Er wollte wohl sehen wie ich auf seine Antwort reagierte. Ein dicker Brocken fiel von meinem Herzen bevor ich wieder in den Himmel sah.

»Wieso nicht?«

Jacob lehnte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und ich fing an amüsiert zu lachen.

»Wieso willst du das unbedingt wissen? Eifersüchtig?«

Ich sah ihn völlig schockiert an, aber leider konnte man mein schiefes Lächeln sehen. Ich war eine schlechte Lügnerin.

»Ich eifersüchtig? Natürlich. Vielleicht in deinen Träumen, Black.«

Jacob grinste nur süffisant in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart als ich wieder aufstand. Er blickte mich nun etwas enttäuscht an. Wie ein Welpe, welcher die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herrchens haben möchte.

»Ich sollte zurück zu Bella. Edward erschlägt mich noch, wenn er erfährt, dass ich lieber mit dir rede als auf die aufzupassen.«

Jacob nickte lächelnd und stand ebenfalls auf. Wir schienen beide nicht sehr glücklich über das Ende unseres Gesprächs zu sein.

»Auf Wiedersehen, Jacob.«, verabschiedete ich mich und trat den Weg ins Haus an.

»Jake.«

Ich drehte mich fragend um.

»Nenne mich bitte Jake.«

Ich schmunzelte und drehte mich wortlos um bevor ich wieder ins Haus hinein ging.

Ich konnte mich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Immer wieder blickte ich aus dem Fenster vom Klassenraum und musste an Jacob denken und an unser Gespräch vor drei Tagen. Wir hatten seitdem viel telefoniert, fast jeden Abend und ich hatte jede Minute genossen in der er mich über sich erzählte.

Er konnte leider nicht so oft zu mir, da die Wölfe öfters auf Patrouille waren und nach Victoria sahen. Sie traute sich immer mal wieder nach La Push, aber kam nie ganz an sie vorbei.

»Jacob war ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, dass du gestern Abend nicht da warst.«

Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken raus und zurück in die reale Welt. Ich blickte sie selbst etwas enttäuscht an. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass Jacob mich eingeladen hatte zu irgendeinem Lagerfeuer mit Essen und Getränken, aber da Meg noch spät arbeiten musste und Diana mit den Cullens jagen war, musste ich auf sie aufpassen. Beth war zwar alt genug, aber sie schien noch völlig in ihre rebellischen Phase zu hängen.

Ich konnte sie zu einem gemeinsamen Abend mit Kochen und alten Filmen überreden.

»Ich konnte leider nicht. Ich hätte ihn aber... ich meine ich wäre gerne gekommen... zum Lagerfeuer.«, korrigierte ich mich und sah auf meine Notizen. Etwas nervös kaute ich auf den Bleistift. Bella neben mir lächelte.

»Du magst Jake oder?«

Ich blickte sie aus den Augenwinkel an, aber zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln.

»Vielleicht ein bisschen. Er ist zumindest sehr attraktiv.«, flüsterte ich ihr zu als unser Geometrielehrer an uns vorbei ging.

»Ich glaube dasselbe denkt er auch von dir.«

Ich lächelte Bella zu. Ich konnte Leah nur zur Hälfte verstehen warum sie Bella nicht mochte. Nachdem ich die Wölfe vor einer Weile wieder besucht hatte, um zu erfahren wie nahe Victoria nun wirklich an Forks kam, hatten Leah und ich uns lange über Gott und die Welt unterhalten. Sie mochte Bella kein bisschen, genauso wenig wie Diana, dafür schien sie mich zumindest zu tolerieren. Beides konnte ich nicht ganz verstehen. Bella war vielleicht ein wenig zu aufopferungsvoll, schüchtern und einen furchtbares Talent dafür sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aber sie hatte einen guten Kern und irgendwie beneidete ich sie für diese Art. Ich wäre wohl ein wenig wie sie, wenn ich keine Jägerin wäre.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke erlöste uns von dem langweiligen Unterricht und läutete die Mittagspause ein.

»Denkt bitte daran: Kommt nächste Woche pünktlich zur Prüfung. Schüler, welche zu spät kommen müssen die Prüfung nachschreiben!«, rief Mr. Cleaver noch in die Klasse bevor alle verschwanden.

»Du kommst zur Abschlussparty, oder?«, fragte Bella als wir auf den Weg zur Cafeteria waren.

»Wenn nicht bringt mich Diana um. Sie ist genauso Party verrückt wie Alice. Wer glaubst du kauft mit ihr den ganzen Dekokram?«

Bella und ich sahen uns amüsiert an bevor wir in die Cafeteria gingen und uns zu Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric und Edward setzten. Letzterer schien mehr als erfreut zu sein, dass seine Angebetete wieder da war. Sie beide gaben sich einen langen innigen Kuss.

»Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ja!«, scherzte ich und boxte Edward gegen die Schulter, welcher mich etwas genervt ansah. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und setzte mich neben Eric, welcher mit den anderen Drei über Jessicas Rede diskutierten. Sie war wohl immer noch nicht ganz fertig. Ich bemerkte gar nicht wie Mike sich plötzlich verkrampfte und zu etwas weiter hinter mir sah.

»Was will der denn hier?«

Jeder einzelne am Tisch sah nun hinter mich, mich eingeschlossen und es verschlug mir etwas die Sprache.

Jake stand am Eingang der Cafeteria in einer braunen sehr schicken Lederjacke, einem schwarzen T-Shirt, dunklen Jeans und genauso dunklen Schuhen. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus und ich schien nicht die Einzige zu sein, welche das auffiel. Einige Mädchen tuschelten etwas weiter neben ihm und zogen ihn förmlich mit Blicken aus. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

»Entschuldigt mich.«, warf ich in die Runde und trat vom Tisch weg. Bella und Edward amüsierte Gesichter konnte ich nicht mehr erkennen.

Ich trat die Cafeteria entlang auf Jacob zu, welcher es mir gleich tat. Ich blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und blickte verwirrt in seine Augen.

»Was machst du hier?«, fragte ich und bemerkte wie Jake sanft meine Hand nahm und mit seinen Fingerspitzen meine Innenfläche streichelte.

»Wollte dich einfach sehen.«

»Mitten in der Schulzeit?«, sagte ich amüsiert und blickte kurz auf unsere Hände bevor ich wieder zu ihm sah.

»Ich bin halt spontan.«, scherzte er und brachte mich zum Lachen, welches aber je unterbrochen wurde als plötzlich Mike neben uns stand und mich anlächelte.

»Hi.«, sagte er nur kurz. Nun war ich vollkommen verwirrt.

»Paige, ich wollte nur fragen ob naja du-«

»Wir unterhalten uns gerade.«, zischte Jake zwischen seine Zähne und wandte sich Mike zu.

»Jetzt komm wieder runter. Musst du dich echt an jedes Mädchen ran machen?«, verteidigte sich Mike.

Jedes Mädchen? Hatte er etwa schon mal ein Mädchen von dieser Schule gehabt? Auf einmal flog mir Bella vor mein inneres Auge, aber jegliche Gedanken verschoben sich in eine tiefe Ecke meiner Gedanken als ich wieder zu Jacob blickte.

Seine großen braunen Augen waren voller Wut und ich spürte das Zittern. Es war alles andere als ein gutes Zeichen, aber würde Jake jetzt auf ihn losgehen hätte er mehr Probleme als die Sache wert war.

"Lass sie in Ruhe!", zischte er wütend zwischen den Zähnen. Ich spürte die plötzliche Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper fahren und innerlich wusste ich, dass er nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt war ihn anzufallen. Ich schloss meine Augen und sammelte jedes bisschen Mut was ich besaß. Herr Gott, ich war eine Jägerin, da sollte ich doch etwas mutiger sein.

Mit einem Satz stellte ich mich vor Jakob, schloss meine Hände um sein Gesicht und zog seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich war mehr als erstaunt von meinen Bewegungen und mein Hirn schrie gerade vor sich, was ich denn da tun würde, aber eine bessere Möglichkeit fiel mir gerade nicht ein. Es schien auch zu wirken. Ich spürte wie Jake sie entspannte und langsam seine Hände auf meine Hüften legte, aber genau dann löste ich mich von ihm. Mike stand schon gar nicht mehr bei uns und war wieder am Tisch mit den anderen wo Eric ihn nur auslachte, Angela, Edward und Bella und zu grinsten und Jessica Mike nur ziemlich wütend ansah.

Ich nahm sofort meine Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Jake blickte mir sehnsüchtig hinterher, aber ich versuchte den Blick nicht zu erwidern sondern blickte ihn stattdessen lässig an.

»Ich weiß, dass ihr kurz vor der Verwandlung seid, wenn ihr zittert. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr auffliegt.«, erklärte ich mein Verhalten und lächelte ihn an bevor ich ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Wir sehen uns später, ja? Ich glaube nämlich es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.«

Meine Worte schienen Jake wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht zu sein, denn im nächsten Moment sah er nur kurz auf den Boden bevor er aus der Cafeteria hinausstürmte und ein paar Leute anrempelte.

Ich dagegen ging wieder zum Tisch und hatte das furchtbare Gefühl meine Wörter zu bereuen, aber... Ich liebte ihn doch nicht. Ich mochte ihn, sehr, aber... ich war kein Mensch für Beziehung und schon gar keiner für romantische Gefühle. Immerhin war ich eine Jägerin... er ein Werwolf bzw. ein Gestaltwandler. So etwas würde nicht funktionieren.


	5. So die Mutter, so die Tochter

Etwas unsicher sah ich auf das kurze schwarze Kleid, welches schon seit einiger Zeit die Tür meines Kleiderschranks zierte und atmete tief ein und aus als ich wieder auf mein Handy sah. Ich hatte Jacob gefühlt hundert Nachrichten hinterlassen und dennoch meldete er sich nicht. Er ging mir aus dem Weg. Es war einfach falsch was ich gestern getan hatte und ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Es war einfach nicht fair gewesen, dass ich ihn küsste und dann beiseite schob als ob er nichts wert wäre. Aber etwas anderes war mir nicht eingefallen um seine Verwandlung auf die schnelle aufzuhalten. Er ging mir auf jegliche Art und Weise aus dem Weg und das nun schon seit einer Woche. Heute war der letzte Tag der Prüfungen gewesen und wir hatten ab sofort studienfreie Zeit.

Ich schmiss mein Handy lieblos auf mein Bett bevor ich aus dem Zimmer hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ich blieb etwas überrascht und doch schockiert vor dem Sofa stehen als ich einen Chips mampfenden Seth sah. Ich hatte Seth noch nie bei uns gesehen außer als Meg alle Nachbarn eingeladen hatte. Mal davon abgesehen war es fast achtzehn Uhr. Musste er nicht mit den anderen Wölfen patrouillieren.

»Seth?«

Der junge Werwolf drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und lächelte als er mir zuwinkte. »Hi, Paige. Wie geht's?«

Ich ging an ihm vorbei zum Küchenschrank und holte mir den frischen Orangensaft raus und füllte ihn in ein Glas. Währenddessen sah ich zu Seth, welcher mittlerweile die Chips beiseite gelegt hatte und zu der Kücheninsel an der ich stand kam.

»Ganz ok... würde ich sagen.«, antwortete ich halbherzig und füllte aus Höflichkeit Seth auch ein Glas ein, welcher ich dankend annahm.

»Ich will ja nicht unhöflich klingen, aber... was machst du hier?«

Seth blickte kurz hinter sich als er mit dem Daumen auf die Treppe in den ersten Stock weiter neben sich zeigte.

»Beth hat mich eingeladen. Sie war die letzte Zeit bei uns.«, erklärte er sein Erscheinen.

Ich nickte nur verstehend. Hatten hier alle irgendwelche heimlichen Beziehungen oder was um alles in der Welt passierte hier? Meg bändelte mit Charlie an, Beth mit Seth... fehlte wirklich nur noch Diana.

»Läuft was zwischen euch?«, fragte ich ungeniert und Seth lächelte nur.

»Nicht wirklich. Ich mag Beth, aber mehr wie eine beste Freundin. Außerdem steht sie mehr auf... Jacob.« In diesem Moment schoss der Orangensaft, welchen ich gerade schlucken wollte auf die Kücheninsel und Seth brach aus in Gelächter.

Ich wischte mir das Kinn ab und sah den jungen Werwolf vollkommen geschockt an. Beth? Meine kleine Schwester Beth war verknallt in Jacob Black?

»Du machst Witze, oder?« Meine Tonlage war alles andere als amüsiert.

Seth hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sie war ziemlich sauer als sie erfahren hat, dass du Jacob in der Schule geküsst hast.«

Nun bildete sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals. Wenn es Beth wusste, welche nur das Nötigste aus meinem Leben mitbekam, dann wusste es wohl wirklich jeder. Mir wurde flau im Magen und ich wischte mit einer depressiven Mine den Tisch ab.

Seth hörte auf zu Lachen. Er schien wohl zu spüren, dass das Thema nicht wirklich gut in meiner Nähe war. Er half mir und schenkte mir ab und zu ein Lächeln, was mir ein wenig Wärme schenkte. Er war ein wirklich lieber Kerl und versucht alle zum Lachen zu bringen. Er war wie ein kleiner verspielter Welpe.

»Alles ok?«, fragte er und schmiss die Tücher in den Müll. Ich zwang mir ein kleines Lächeln auf und nickte.

Das Jakes Name und meine scheiß Aktion erwähnt wurden, tat mir irgendwie weh. Seit ich Jacob nicht mehr gesehen hatte, spürte ich diese furchtbare Leere und eine Art Ziehen und Zwicken. Als würde die Trennung von ihm körperlich weh tun. Jede einzelne Minute, die er nicht da war.

»Kannst du etwas für dich behalten?«, fragte ich ihn und ließ meine Finger auf der Steinplatte kreisen. Meine braunen Locken verdeckten ein wenig von meinem Gesicht, aber ich konnte Seth gut erkennen.

»Naja, ich kann es nicht versprechen. Wolfs-Telepathie und so. Jedes Mal, wenn wir in Wolfsgestalt sind, hören wir die Gedanken der anderen im Rudel. Ich würde ja, aber... ist schwierig.«

Ich nickte. Was hatte ich schon groß zu verlieren? Jake redete nicht mehr mit mir. Solle er doch erfahren wie scheiße es mir ging. Obwohl ich vollste Schuld trug.

»Seit ich Jake nicht mehr gesehen habe, fühlt es sich in mir an als wäre ich hohl und leer. Als würde mein Körper versuchen jede einzelne meiner Zellen zu ihm zu ziehen ohne wirklich zu wissen wo er ist. Ich weiß, dass klingt merkwürdig, aber ich fühle mich furchtbar für das was ich gemacht habe. Dabei habe ich gehofft, dass wenn ich einen Kerl noch einmal küsse, dann... muss es funken. Als ich Jake geküsst habe... Ich war furchtbar unter Strom. Der Kuss war so furchtbar kurz und innerlich... naja... es hat sich irgendwie nach Abschied angefühlt als nach einem Anfang.«

Seth hörte mir aufmerksam zu und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich tröstend an.

»Falls es dich tröstet. Jake geht es ebenfalls nicht gut. Ihr habt ineinander wohl gute Freunde gefunden.«

Freunde... waren wir das? Unsere Beziehung hatte immerhin bis jetzt nur aus Flirten, telefonieren am Abend und zusammen auf Bella aufpassen... und aus diesen Momenten wo wir uns so nahe waren und ich das Gefühl hatte sicher zu sein. Ich hatte es am Anfang geleugnet, denn ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich es mir einbildete oder ob die jahrelange Vampirschlachterei Schäden bei hinterlassen hatte, aber seid meine Eltern gestorben waren und besonders weil ich Mum vermisste, hatte ich das Gefühl von Sicherheit verloren. Ich liebte meine Familie und ich konnte Tante Meg nur dankbar sein für das, was sie für uns tat, aber diese Familie war im Gesamtbild kaputt. Jacob gab mir das Gefühl, dass hinter dieser Schwärze ein Licht war. Ich war dankbar dafür.

»Ich hab ihn gefunden. Er war bei Paige im Zi-« Beth kam die Treppe herunter stolziert bis sie uns sah und in ihrer Position verharrte. Meine kleine Schwester sah mich mit einem Mal an als würde sie die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. Womöglich würde sie gleich einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben und mich versuchen mich weg zu ekeln.

Aber sie sagte nichts sondern ging einfach zu mir und blickte mich das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit mitfühlend an.

»Willst du mit gucken? Seth und ich-« Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie an. Ich bedankte mich bei Seth mit einem Lächeln und gab meiner Schwester einen Kuss aufs Haar.

»Ich geh wieder ins Bett.« Beth nickte und sah wieder zu ihrem Werwolffreund.

Ich hoffte, dass Beth einfach ein schöneres Leben haben würde, wenn sie mal jemanden finden würde den sie mag.

»Ach Paige.«, sagte Beth als ich die erste Treppenstufe betreten hatte. Ich blickte mit traurigen Blick zu ihr.

»Grandpa kommt morgen.« Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Eine gute Nachricht heute.

Wir hatten Grandpa seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen und ich vermisste ihn sehr. Er wohnte in Astoria, Oregon und war dort Vorsitzender der Indianer. Er war ein wahrer Indianer, glaubte an die Geister und war für den Umweltschutz dort tätig. Besonders die Orcas in der Umgebung hatten es ihm angetan. Früher hatte ich immer vor dem Kamin gesessen und seinen Geschichten über die Indianer angehört. Ich vermisste solche Abende. Aber auch ich wurde älter und war für so was halt einfach zu groß.

Ich wünschte den Beiden noch eine gute Nacht bevor ich nach oben und mich in eine kuschelige Jogginghose und Top steckte um mich in die warmen Laken zu legen. Mir schwirrten so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf umher. Über Jacob, Victoria (welche momentan mein kleinstes Problem war), Bella, der Abschluss und was nun passieren würde.

Irgendwann schlief ich ein ohne zu bemerken, dass in Garten ein rostbrauner Wolf saß und auf mich aufpasste.

Eine sanfte Berührung an meinem Arm ließ mich meine schweren Lider öffnen und das grelle Licht der Sonne mich blenden. Es war ganz schön hell für Forks. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal bis ich die Silhouette erkennen konnte und meinen grinsenden Großvater an meiner Bettkante sah. Ich ließ nur ein lautes, fröhliches Geschrei los bevor ich meinem Großvater mit meiner Umarmung überhäufte.

»Nicht so hektisch, Paige.«, lachte er, aber drückte mich genauso kräftig an sich.

Für einen Moment dachte ich mal nicht über meine Sorgen nach. Ich strahlte meinem Großvater an und er schien mehr als glücklich darüber zu sein. Langsam holte er seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor und überreichte mir ein kleines Päckchen.

»Oh, Grandpa... das wäre echt nicht nötig gewesen.«

Er lachte daraufhin. »Meine Enkelin macht Abschluss und bekommt dafür nicht?«

Ich grinste ihn an und machte das Päckchen auf wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

Eine Kette viel aus der Verpackung. Ich nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hände und sah sie mir an. Es war ein Wolf auf einem Fels mit einem Mond, welchen er an heulte.

»Es hat deiner Mutter gehört. Sie gab es mir kurz vor ihrem Unfall.«

Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Ich hatte Mum nie mit diesem Anhänger gesehen. Geschweige denn hatte sie es mal erwähnt.

»Es ist wunderschön. Von wem hat sie es?«, fragte ich als ich die Kette vorsichtig um

machte.

»Von deinem Vater.«, erzählte Grandpa. Er sagte es mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

»Dad hasste Wölfe. Und Vollmond.«, lachte ich.

Grandpa lächelte mir zu bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

»Du solltest es haben. Besonders weil ich gehört habe, dass du mit einem Quileute befreundet bist.«

Mit einem Mal grinste Grandpa und ich verlor jede Freude aus meinem Gesicht.

»Was ist? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?«

Ich seufzte und stand auf bevor ich in meinem Kleiderschrank herumwühlte.

»Dieser Quileute redet nicht mehr mit mir. Ich hab scheiße gebaut.«

Mein Großvater lachte kurz auf.

»Ach Paige. Glaube mir, falls es mit euch beiden sein soll, dann wirst du es spüren.«

Ich wurde stocksteif in meiner Bewegung und drehte mich zu ihm.

»Erstmal: Wir sind nur befreundet und nicht verlobt. Zweitens: Er und ich sind... zu verschieden. Es würde einfach nicht... Nein. Außerdem ist es so nicht zwischen uns.«

»Weil er ein Wolf und du eine Jägerin bist?«

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Woher wusste Grandpa davon? Hatte Tante Meg ihm wirklich ein Stammgeheimnis gesagt?

»Guck nicht so. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe einige Jahre bei ihnen gelebt und deine Großmutter war eine Quileute.«

Diese Informationen überhäuften mein Hirn mehr als gewünscht. Meine Großmutter eine Quileute? Aber das hieß ja ich wäre ebenfalls eine.

»Ich dachte sie wäre eine Colvile. Aber... warte... das heißt Mum und Tante Meg sind auch.«

Grandpa nickte lächelnd. Ich setzte mich etwas überfordert wieder neben ihm.

»Vor deiner Geburt hatte deine Mutter eine Zeit lang bei uns im Quileute-Reservat gelebt. Sie brauchte wohl eine Auszeit von... Michael.«

Ich musste amüsiert schnauben. Mum und Dad hatten sich öfters in die Wolle bekommen. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie unglücklich mit ihm gewesen war, aber dennoch waren sie bis zu ihrem Tod zusammen gewesen. Ob nun aus Liebe oder wegen uns... Ich hoffte ersteres.

»Wieso hat das niemals jemand gesagt?«, fragte ich und wandte mich zu ihm.

Mein Großvater streckte seine Beine auf dem Boden auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, genauso wie ich immer.

»Wir haben es deine Mutter, deiner Tante und euch nie gesagt. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Jetzt weißt du es ja. Mach dich lieber fertig und dann runter zum Frühstück. Beth meinte du brauchst eine Aufmunterung. Ich gehe heute mit dir nach La Push zum Strand. Ich will dir meinen Lieblingsflecken dort zeigen.«

Grandpa gab mir noch einen Kuss bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Ich hatte ihn einfach furchtbar vermisst.

»Wann genau sind wir nun da? Ich hab ja nichts gegen lange Spaziergänge, aber ich hätte vielleicht stärkeres Schuhwerk mitnehmen sollen.«

Mein Großvater lachte nur als er mich über Stock und Hügel durch den Wald des Indianerreservats führte. Ich hoffte nur, dass er noch den richtigen Weg wusste.

»Wir sind bald da.«

Ich war nur mehr als froh, dass ich meine lange Jeans, den dunklen, weichen Pullover und meine dicke Winterjacke aus Leder trug. Nur meine Sneakers waren nicht ganz dafür geschaffen.

»Da ist es.«

Sein Tempo beschleunigte sich kurz bevor er stehen blieb. Ich konnte das Meer hören und als ich neben ihn trat auch sehen. Wir waren auf einem gemütlichen Fels überwachsen mit Moos und Bäume. Das Meer wirkte fast blau durch die Sonne, welche heute ein paar Mal durchsah.

»Deine Mutter liebte diesen Platz. Als sie klein war hab ich sie und Meg öfters mit hier her mitgenommen.«

Grandpa und setzten sich auf das weiche Moos und lauschten den wundervollen Geräuschen des Meeres. Wir hatten einen perfekten Ausblick zum Strand von LaPush. Einige Reservatsbewohner spielten dort Fußball. Es war so friedlich und ruhig, aber in mir tobte ein Sturm aus Verzweiflung. Aber dennoch war dieses Gefühl von Enge weg, welche ich seit Jacobs Abwesenheit fühlte. Als wäre dieser Strick um mich lockerer geworden.

»Dein Verehrer ist nicht vielleicht einer von ihnen, oder?«, schmunzelte Grandpa und ich rollte nur mit den Augen und stieß ihn leicht in die Rippe.

Aber dennoch konnte ich einen erneuten Blick auf den Strand nicht riskieren und in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass es wirklich das Rudel und ein paar weitere Mitglieder des Stammes war. Und erst dann entdeckte ich einen mir allzu bekannten Rotschopf genau neben Seth auf einen Holzstamm sitzen. Beth saß zwischen Jacob und Seth und irgendwie musste ich schmunzeln. Sie mochte ihn wohl doch.

Mein Blick blieb aber nicht lange auf mir. Ich blickte stattdessen auf Jacob und konnte nicht mehr wirklich wegsehen. Er saß dort völlig gedankenverloren. Blickte nur aufs Meer und schien über etwas nachzudenken.

Ich dankte meiner außergewöhnlichen Sehkraft, denn ohne sie würde ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mal erkennen.

»Wollen wir mal hingehen?«

Ein mit Panik erfüllter Blick seitens mir ließ meinen Großvater schmunzeln bevor er aufstand und mich schon hochzog um mich den ganzen Weg zum Strand zu ziehen.

»Grandpa... ich weiß nicht.«

»Paige, was habe ich dich immer gelehrt?«, fragte er in seinem alten Lehrton.

»Stelle dich deinen Ängsten.«, antwortete ich monoton.

Einfach nur typisch Grandpa! Aber... zum Teil wollte ich Jake wieder sehen, denn ich war zu einem Punkt gekommen wo es fast schon körperlich weh tat ihn nicht zu sehen.

Fühlte sich so Liebe an? Oder Freundschaft? War da ein Unterschied? Ich wusste, dass ich Diana über alles liebte. Sie war die große Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Eine Art zweite Mutter und jemanden mit den man Pferde stehlen konnte. Aber das mit Jacob war anders. Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Meine Gefühle für Diana waren eine ganz andere Dimension. Mehr... familiär.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir den Strand erreichten und ich den Sand betrat. Grandpa ging den Strand entlang als würde er ihn jeden Morgen entlang schreiten. Ich folgte ihn mit einer kleinen Entfernung.

Mit einem Mal fiel die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Irgendwie erwartete ich, dass das Rudel meinen Großvater misstrauisch entgegen treten würden, aber stattdessen konnte ich Billy Black schon von weitem grinsen sehen. Er saß mit Jacob auf einen Baumstamm und blickte meinem Großvater freundlich entgegen.

»Welcher Wind hat dich denn hier wieder her geweht, Randolph?«

Ich blieb vor Schreck einige Meter vor ihnen stehen und sah abwechselnd von meinem Großvater zu Billy und zurück. _Sie kannten sich?!_

Völlig verblüfft sah ich wie mein Großvater Billy umarmte und auf den Rücken klopfte bevor er Jacob ansah und ihn auf die Schulter klopfte.

»Du bist aber ganz schön groß geworden, Jacob.«

Alles um mich herum drehte sich und ich kam mir vor als wäre ich in einem anderen Universum.

Was passierte hier denn gerade? Grandpa sah wieder zu mir und hob einladend einen Arm. Es dauerte ein wenig bis ich zum ihm ging und er seinen Arm um mich legte.

»Ich besuche meine Enkelin.«

Nun waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet und selbst die Jungs hörten auf zu spielen. Sie kamen zu uns und blickten abwechselnd zu mir und zu Beth, welche das alles ziemlich unspektakulär fand.

»Seht mich nicht an. Ich bin adoptiert.«, sagte sie schmunzelnd und nahm noch einen Keks in den Mund. Ich blickte auf die Dose. Da waren meine Lieblingskekse also hin verschwunden.

»Du bist Randolph Watolas Enkelin?«, fragte Sam nun mehr als verblüfft und nahm währenddessen Emily in den Arm.

Irgendwie tat es mir weh das zu sehen. Ich war nicht eifersüchtig, aber... ein Teil von mir stellte sich vor wie Jacob mich so in den Arm nehmen würde.

»Ja... ich hab heute auch erfahren, das meine Mom dadurch zum Teil eine Quileute ist.«

»Das heißt du bist ja auch eine!«, grinste Seth und Beth neben ihm rollte nur die Augen. Ich konnte aber ein schiefes Grinsen erkennen. Er tat ihr gut. Früher hätte sie jetzt einen blöden Spruch genannt.

»Scheint so.«, murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Jake. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trafen sich wieder unsere Blicke und das unsichtbare Seil löste sich ganz auf. Stattdessen kehrte wieder Wärme in meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so tot an.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht wie mein Großvater sich von mir löste und alle wieder ihrer Tätigkeit nachgingen.

Stattdessen stand ich dort und starrte förmlich auf Jacob und umgekehrt genauso. Es fühlte sich an als würde eine Ewigkeit an uns vorbei ziehen bevor er aufstand und zu mir ging.

Ich stellte mir unzählige Szenarien vor, in denen mich Jake anbrüllte, niedermachte, einfach nur schwieg, an mir vorbei ging und auch eine... wo er mich in den Arm nahm. So wie Sam Emily.

Vor meinen inneren Auge schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht mehr wirklich denken. Es war total schwachsinnig was ich da dachte. Und falsch! Er würde schlau genug sein nichts mit mir anzufangen.

Doch von all diesen Sachen die ich mir vorstellte passierte genau die, welche ich mir nicht vorgestellt hatte. Jake stellte sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand wie am Tag in der Cafeteria. Seine Berührung war Balsam für meine Seele.

»Hallo, Schönheit.«, lächelte er mir schwach entgegen und ich konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lachen und meine Arme um ihn zu legen. Mir war im Moment egal wie er mich nannte. Ich wollte nur, dass er mir verzieh.

»Ich hab dich vermisst.«, gestand ich ihm und spürte wie er seine Arme um mich legte.

»Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch war.«, entschuldigte er sich und zog mich noch enger an sich.

»Noch enger und ich hab gebrochene Knochen.«, scherzte ich und Jake lachte in meinen Nacken.

Sämtliche kleine Härchen in meinen Nacken stellten sich auf und ich verwandelte mich in einen Ball aus Gänsehaut. Dennoch fühlte es sich toll an.

»Lass uns ein Stück gehen, ja?«, sagte ich und löste mich von ihm um seine Hand zu nehmen und näher ans Meer zu ziehen.

Jake folgte mir ohne Widersprüche und hielt meine Hand sehr fest als wir schließlich fast genau am Wasser standen.

»Es ist nicht deine Schuld.«, versicherte ich ihm und drehte mich zu Jake um. »Es war eine Kurzschluss Reaktion gewesen und ich hatte gelesen, dass Küsse Panikattacken aufhalten können also dachte ich. Ein Kuss würde es auch tun.«, erklärte ich ihm ein wenig peinlich berührt.

Jakes Lächelnd verschwand ein wenig, aber er löste sich nicht von mir. Ich konnte sein Verhalten nicht ganz deuten, aber hoffte das es gut war.

»Schon ok.«, brachte er zwischen den Lippen hervor und bemühte sich zu Lächeln. Irgendwie wirkte es nicht gut, aber ich war vollkommen verloren. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

»Versprochen?«, fragte ich unsicher. Jake nickte und umarmte mich noch einmal

»Du hast ihr nichts von Luke erzählt, oder?«, fragte Billy und blickte zu seinem alten Freund. Randolph blickte zu seiner Enkelin und empfand Glück und Trauer zugleich als er Paige und Jacob zusammen sah. Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

»Nein... Was hätte ich auch tun sollen. Sie würde es abstreiten. Paige ist genau wie ihre Mutter. Vollkommen stur und bockig.« Er lächelte nur schwach. Es tat ihm weh über seine Tochter nachzudenken. Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht vor ihren Grab stand und hoffte, dass die Geister sie behüteten und bei sich aufgenommen haben.

»Als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich sofort wer sie war.«, erzählte Billy und sah dabei zu wie sein Sohn und Paige sich umarmten.

»Wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter?«

Billy schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu dem alten Mann und lächelte.

»Sie hat diesen Blick. Diese Ausstrahlung. Eine, welche nur ein Geisterkrieger besitzt.«

»Allerdings sind diese Gene nicht durchgekommen, Bill.«, erklärte Randolph und seufzte.

Er war stolz auf Paige. Sie war gut in dem was sie tat. Er hatte noch nie eine so gute Vampirjägerin getroffen und dennoch. Sie hätte genauso gut wie ihr Vater hätte werden können.

»Wer weiß. Ich meine. Sie dir die Beiden doch an.«, forderte Billy auf und nickte zu Paige und Jacob.

»Ich kenne jeden Wolf im Stamm. Ich kenne jedes Mädchen auf das sich die Jungs geprägt haben und selbst bei Emily und Sam ist kein solch starkes Band, wie bei Paige und Jacob. Das zwischen ihnen ist wirklich einzigartig.«

»Ich habe so etwas schon mal gesehen.«, stoppte ihn Randolph und stützte seine Arme auf seine Knie ab.

»Luke und Katherine?«, fragte Billy und bemerkte auch jetzt wie sein Herz schwer wurde. Er hatte die Tochter seines Freundes schon öfter gesehen. Eine starke, weise und auch gütige Frau, welche ihren Vater über alles geliebt hatte. Man hatte in ihr eine Quileute gesehen, aber dennoch war dort auch die Jägerin gewesen. Er hatte sie lieb gewonnen und besonders Sarah hatte sie gemocht.

Randolph nickte auf die Frage des Quileute.

Es bereitete sich Stille aus bis Billy sich traute eine Frage zu stellen, welche die Beiden schon seit einiger Zeit wurmte.

»Hast du Luke nach Katherines Tod gefunden?«


End file.
